Project, Malfunctions
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: Five experiments, four cases of insanity, three demons, two immortals, one wacky death filled adventure. Can anyone say...fun?
1. Chapter 1

Project, Malfunction  
Chapter One,  
Reflections, Rejections, Sight of the Blind

The reflection in the mirror, it drove him over the edge of self loathing, over the edge of self abhorrence. He wanted to break the already cracked mirror, that was, a perfect reflection. A perfect reflection of the one he so hated. Why did he put up with this, day after day? This boy, this kid, he was only ten years old…eleven, tomorrow, exactly one hour from now. One hour, and tomorrow would tick around, one hour, and he would be another year older. Well, in human years, anyways.

With one last, angry look at himself, the boy, who was but a small, frail little thing, brushed his burning bright red hair out of his face, and started out of his room, down the dark, long hallways of his house. No…correction. Not his house, his fathers house. And even that was pushing it. His father had died, the day his mother had given birth to the young ten, almost eleven, year old. What was left of him, but his house, and his child? Nothing. His mother had gotten rid of everything that had meant anything to his father, everything, but this house, and his own short life. The child sneered. Not like that old man would have wanted any of his belongings in the first place…he's dead, what did it matter?

"Tenain~!" A voice call out to the boy, the tone suggesting that whoever it was, was undoubtedly teasing him, or being playful. Tenain, or, so he liked to be called, dully looked into the dining room, seeing his half brother run over, and give him one of his not so famous death hugs.

Tenain winced, and then smirked a little, hugging his half brother back just as tightly. He was only about eight and a half years old, but already, he thought like a fully grown adult. He was a sharp kid, very skilled, and very loving, despite the way he grew up, and how his mother was. His half brother was also left without a father, but, for completely different reasons. Tenain's mother was…well, she was just something different. No one knew exactly who the boy's father was.

"Tenain! You always sleep in so late! I have dinner for you, and momma, but, she left to early to eat." Tenain scowled at the mention of his mother, but smirked again, sitting at the kitchen table.

He and his brother looked nothing alike…nothing. That wasn't such a bad thing, though. His brother's name was Leviathan, and despite how strong the name sounded to most people, Leviathan skipped merrily about the kitchen, his apron hanging loosely off his shoulders. The apron was originally made for Tenain, but, he hated to cook…so, Leviathan took over the duty, seeing as how he loved to fix up different foods for his older brother. "Leviathan, do you really have to wear that thing? It makes you look like a girl…" Tenain said, his voice, deep, yet submissive, broken off by his tired throat, which thirsted for some water.

Leviathan shook his head, and stuck out his tongue. "Naaah! Unlike you, Tenain, I am a clean person, and like to be well dressed before I stumble down the stairs!" He teased, pointing to Tenain's crinkled and messy T-shirt, and boxers…which was all he ever really slept in. His hair was also a complete wreck…but, Leviathan didn't dare comment about that. He knew just how badly Tenain hated his hair.

"Yeah, well…if I was just as nicely dressed as you every day, you wouldn't stand out, now would you?" Tenain asked, silver eyes narrowing as his food was placed before him. "Then again, it's too late for dinner. Eleven O'clock isn't dinner anymore, Leviathan."

Leviathan rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop complaining! It will be breakfast in an hour or so, does it really matter?! Besides, it's your fault you wanted to hide and be a grump in your room, brother!" He complained, sticking out his tongue, pushing the plate closer to Tenain.

"Hm." Tenain looked down at the food, and then smirked, snickering silently so as not to offend his kid brother.

It did look good. Leviathan was an excellent cook, Tenain would give him that. Eggs, bacon, waffles…even sausage. Even if it was supposed to be 'dinner', the food looked so…normal. Tenain narrowed his eyes more. It was a normal meal, served to normal people with normal problems and normal lives…did Tenain even deserve such a normal meal? His silver eyes drifted towards his cheerful brother, who smiled at him expectantly. He knew what his half brother wanted, and he slowly took a bite, the taste of the food melting in his mouth in a delightful way. He was not worthy of such a meal, but, his brother seemed to think so.

Then again, Leviathan always thought highly of Tenain, and always tried to make him as happy as possible. Even if they where only half brothers, Tenain didn't have any question about the fact that his younger brother's affection towards him. Brothers, where brothers…no one could possibly understand the bond they held. Leviathan knew things about Tenain, that no one else would have guessed in a million years…and in return, he kept the order's secrets, and even respected the hate his brother held for his real name.

His real name, was his father's name. His whole name, thrown onto Tenain in the sickest way. He felt like replacement, and Leviathan knew it. That was why he refused to call Tenain by his real name…only his nickname was used.

Tenain's real name, was a name of a great and powerful demon lord, someone his mother had fallen madly in love with. She, was just as sick and twisted as any other underling, just as evil and corrupted as any other pathetic demon…but, Tenain tried, he really did, he tried to be different then them. He hated what and who he was, and desperately strived to be different. He refuse to become his father, and more so, he refused to become his mother.

As if reading Tenain's mind, Leviathan sighed, and pulled a chair around, sitting beside his big brother. Tenain didn't mind, and Levi leaned back in his chair, stretching out in a relaxed way.

"You need to relax a little, brother. It's not good for you, to always think you're unworthy. It's not like you wanted to be born a demon." He said in a soothing, yet still happy kind of way, making Tenain's face swell in disgust.

Not like he wanted to be born a demon, huh? He sneered, and then pushed his plate away from him, earning a distressed look form Leviathan. Tenain then stood up, and shot a strange look at his younger brother, before he snidely walked away, stumbling back into the dinning room. What did he know? Leviathan had a good life, a good life indeed. Tenain, was the apple of his mother's eye…and yet, it was Leviathan who was the lucky one. He was the unfortunate one, the one who didn't deserve this twisted life his mother had given, no, forced upon him. Only ten years old, eleven in about forty five minutes, and the boy had already tried to commit suicide more then once.

His mental state, was needless to say, in ill conditions…and, all his pint up anger, all his self hatred and loathing, was going to explode one of these days. Today wasn't one of those days. Tomorrow, hopefully, wasn't either.

Tomorrow, was his birthday…surly his mother would come home and drown herself in drinks or sex…a demon like her, was so typical and easy to predict. Love was something she always clamed to feel for Tenain, and even for Leviathan…but, demon's didn't feel love. At least, not demon's like her. Demon's like her, where disgusting, and ugly…inside, and out.

Maybe him and his brother could go out in about…thirty minutes now? Yeah, thirty minutes now, and he'd be eleven. Him and Leviathan would be able to go do something without their mother.

Just a while more, and they could go and play around on the outside world, without much worry of the human crowds. Starting at the grandfather clock in the main room, Tenain's eyes followed the ticking digit, his body perfectly still, as if frozen in the time that he was watching pass. Leviathan was still cleaning up the kitchen, and didn't notice Tenain's frozen state…thankfully. Tenain didn't want to be torn from this view, like he had been so many times before. He could stand here, for hours, days even, just watching his time tick away. He wished it would tick faster, it would speed up his time to live, and let him die quicker.

That brought up a curious question. Could demon's die? Well, not pure blooded demons. Though, Demon's like Tenain, who had pure blood, but where not one of the original, didn't have a soul to damn…so, when they died, they didn't go back to hell…they just…ceased to exist.

He wished he had been only half blood. If only his mother had been an angel, if only his mother would have been something pure and good, something with a soul…it would wash out his blood, and give him goodness as she might have had, and when he died, his soul might live on. But, his mother wasn't an angel. She was a filthy, disgusting demon, just like all the others. Leviathan and himself, would just disappear when their time came…and yet, Tenain couldn't wait. He didn't care if his existence would be wasted. He just didn't want to live here anymore. "…Tenain?"

Tenain blinked, and then looked over towards his brother, who had just recently walked closer to him, his hand on Tenain's shoulder.

The demon sighed, and then smiled over at his younger half brother. "I'm alright…I was just thinking, Levi. I swear." He said, using a pet name he had given Leviathan when they where both younger.

It would sooth the savage beast that dwelled within Leviathan…Tenain, he know that no matter how cute his little brother was now, there would come a day, when the demon, would become just that. A demon. A monster even, and, Tenain knew that on that day, their bond, would forever be severed.

He was just happy…because that day, wasn't this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project, MalfunctionChapter Two,Stretch Out To the Heavens, Destination, Nowhere**

"**Tenain!" The demon lad, dejected, staring blankly at the clock, ignored the slightly feminine voice from down the stairs of his father's beloved house; the voice would eventually grow louder, then, footsteps would haunt him, making soft sounds as the stairs cried out in pain of being stepped on by rough feet. "Tenain!"**

**Bright red hair was pushed away from his eyes, as he slowly cast that same gaze towards his door, which, had been locked, for very good reasons. Maybe if he stayed quiet, the voice, so shrill, yet so bleak, would vanish. Tenain didn't think he'd ever be that lucky, however…already, he could hear the woman walk back down the steps loudly, yelling at his brother; where was Tenain, where was Tenain? Poor Leviathan, he had no choice, but to rat Tenain out. Mother was so scary when she was drunk, the red head pushed himself off, then messed up his hair, walking over to open his door. **

"**Don't yell at him mother…I was asleep, that's all." Came his, quiet, submissive reply, hate burning coldly in his eyes. **

"**Tenain, darling! What a mess you are…" She called in return, running her fingers threw messy blond hair, which was unnatural, by the way. Tenain looked away from her, then pulled on his shirt, rubbing out the crinkles that he had made earlier to better benefit his lies to her. He wasn't asleep. He never slept now days. Dreams, nightmares, they kept the almost eleven year old awake all night long, kept him tossing and turning, slowly sinking deeper into his self loathing state. **

**The female, his mother apparently, slowly walked back up the steps, and smirked, kissing him softly on his head, before fixing up his hair, lovingly, of course. "Your hair's getting long, dear…"**

"**I know." He grumbled, feeling her start to tug, not to gently, on his fiery and messy hair. "I like it long…mother…" He continued, hoping that she wouldn't get offended, let alone angry at his opinion. Tenain didn't like his hair, and, she knew, but normally didn't care. She enjoyed short hair, and that was all that mattered. **

**At her sharp tug, Tenain winced as she pushed his head back, causing him to stumble against the stairs and fall near his door. **

**Tenain, for the briefest moment, looked up at her with angry eyes, his lips pulling into a thin line as he frowned. While this show of defiance was short, it didn't go unnoticed by his wayward mother. She smirked at him, and kneeled down to his level, tempted to smack that look right off his pretty, porcelain doll face, so perfect and clean, and easily broken. **

"**Don't you look at me with a face like that." she warned while smiling a twisted smile, one of a demon tyrant. **

**Tenain could only bite his lip and look away before his mother had a chance to grab a hold of his chin, and make him look at her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, ungrateful child!" She yelled, laughing as well for some reason. **

**From down stairs, Tenain could just hear his brother whimpering, probably hiding under the kitchen table, or in the cupboards. Tenain tried to look away, but her hand kept his neck and head facing her. He wanted to scream, to yell and hit her repeatedly, to make her bleed, to make her just, vanish from his life and his brothers as well…**

**Tenain's eyes watered, as he saw his brother, from the corner of his eyes, staring at the two of them from the hallway where he could duck back into the kitchen at any moment. If he could, he'd have told sweet, innocent Levi not to look. **

'_**Round and round they spin**_

_**The thoughts inside my head**_

_**Marry go round of fun **_

_**For presumably I am dead'**_

"…**I'm sorry…" He whispered, not meaning even the smallest fraction of it as he spoke in a falsely submissive tone, feeling his mother's grip loosen. **

**Seeming still very irate, Tenain could only close his eyes, before the sharp sting of skin to skin contact burnt his cheek, lit it up as if it where fire. It was nothing, to be slapped, again and again as she let out her frustration. He hated her, more and more, with each blow, as the open handed hits turned into solid fists, then swift kicks. He'd curled up in a ball, somehow, in the mist of all the pain and whimpered, eyes still watering. Tenain's never claimed that it caused him to cry out in pain, nor that it hurt him…but it did. Badly. **

**Why did this always seem to happen to him? Did she really hate him so much? No…she loved him, and to prove it, she pushed him back down when he tried to move away, pressing her lips against his own roughly. **

**Tenain kept his eyes closed, and winced internally at her rough kiss, tasting the alcohol on her breath when her tongue tried to urge his own into playing games with her. **

"**Mother, stop!" Tenain's eyes shot open, upon hearing his younger brother's soft, yet angry order, his hands shaking now in fear of the wrath his mother would surly turn on Levi. She had already pulled away from Tenain, after having licked his cheek, and her gaze met Levi's, before he winced and scrambled back into the kitchen. **

**Tenain gasped, and grabbed a hold of his mother's arm, holding it tight in the hoped of stopping her, before she got down the stairs, but it only earned him a sharp slap, and he had fallen back, letting her go. His mind rattled…and only vaguely, he heard his brother's scream. He gently forced himself to crawl down the steps, and, back to his feet, rushing to save his younger brother for the mother of all demons. "Levi!" he cried, watching as his brother was struck down to his hands and his knees, before running towards Tenain. **

**It was clear, that little Leviathan hadn't any idea what to do, so Tenain gave his mother a small sneer, then grabbed his arm and ran up to lock them both in his room. Happy birthday, Tenain…he thought silently, as his mother banged on the door, her demon rage seeping threw the walls. **

"**We gotta get out of here, Levi." Tenain whispered, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes as Levi shivered and held himself. **

**He was scared, Tenain could tell…but it would be okay. Leviathan had more of a chance to survive this then Tenain did, even in the long run. Levi was naturally able to overcome things like this, and smile it all away, while Tenain only sank deeper in his state of self hatred. Yes, Levi was able to cope. Tenain, on the other hand, only pretended to do so. Playfully tugging on one of the horns on Levi's head, thought they where small and barely noticeable to the human eye, he smiled a fake smile. **

"**Think about it-" Tenain shook his head, hearing his mother's voice growing louder, "We could run away, and live with humans. Humans, Levi! They've got it made…food galore, and, many places to live."**

**Leviathan whimpered, obviously not liking the idea. Demons? Go to the human world? Was Tenain mad? Humans where awful, horrid creature!**

"**You and me, we're just kids to the humans. We'll not be seen as princes of hell, Levi. We'll look like normal, for a while, till your horns grow in. That'll be long enough, ne? Lets go…I'm sick of staying here…" He pleaded still playing with Levi's pup horns, which here now being covered by soft hair.**

"**T-Tenain…I'm scared…" He whimpered, still holding himself protectively. **

**Their mother was banging the door much harder now, it might bust open soon, Tenain figured, and quickly took it upon himself to convince his brother as quickly as possible. "I know, I know…It'll be okay, hm? Look, this is my father's house, and he used to move freely between the human and demon realm using, ah, hold on…let me find it…" **

**Leviathan watched as Tenain first pushed a dresser in front of the door, then eagerly went threw the many drawers, searching desperately of something.**

"**His medallion, Tenain?" Leviathan asked, happy that his mother's yells had stopped, as well as the hits to the door. Maybe she passed out or something. "You put in in your chest, remember? Mother can't find it there." he whispered, keeping his voice low, so as not to cause any trouble. **

**Tenain only nodded, his expression void of all his feelings. Ah, yes…he remembered the day, when he imbedded his father's prize possession in his chest. It hurt, a little, but it was worth it. **

**All the carving and sewing the skin back together, was only proof of his existence anyways; the medallion was sacred to him, and if his mother ever got a hold of it, Tenain would never see it again. So, he kept it close to his heart, always. It was the only way to keep it safe from harm or separation.**

"**Yeah…I forgot…" Tenain muttered, touching his chest gently. Why had he skipped that detail? It wasn't a recent happening…it must have been the stress…or something like that.**

**Leviathan nodded a little, as Tenain looked up at him hopefully, silver eyes shimmering with the hopes that Levi would come with him. "Alright, my brother. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, the heavens, and the hell we are in now."**

**Tenain's eyes softened, as he got up, pulling gently at his shirt. "Thank you…my brother." he said, grasping onto Leviathan's arm, to pull him into a tight, loving hug. If anyone in the world mattered to Tenain, it was his brother…and he really hoped the feeling was mutual. Levi was too good for all this, and Tenain, well, he just wanted to get out of this place. **

"**But, Tenain…where will we go?" Levi asked softly, feeling the medallion prodding out form under Tenain's demon flesh. **

**The red haired lad chuckled, pulling away with a interesting expression. Levi tilted his head, truly curious. "Where are we going? Levi, my sweet brother, we're going anywhere, everywhere, and nowhere. Does it ever matter, anyways?"**

**Levi smiled. "No, I suppose it doesn't."**


	3. Chapter 3

Project, MalfunctionChapter Three,Fires That Burn The Sky's

It was a cold feeling, being whisked away to the human world. All Leviathan could really do, was cling to the burning skin of his older half brother, who seemed to feel the coldness of the summer air around them. Tenain had been to the human world before, but never Levi, and he watched as Levi looked around in awe.

The sky seemed so very…blue…the dirt ground, was the lightest shade of brown he's ever seen! And how cool it was, on his burning feet, so cool…

"Tenain! Its so cold here…" the younger demon muttered with a small smile, taking a few steps, before full out running, holding his hands out childishly as he did so. Tenain watched and smirked gently, seeing nothing but rolling ground and trees, which seemed more like waves in a ocean, then flakes of dirt shimmering in the sun. It really was cold here, even if the humans didn't think so. "Tenain! Tenain!"

The older of the two frowned deeply, as Leviathan came tumbling over a small hill, screaming and waving his arms wildly. The red head was taken back, actually, by what appeared to be following him.

"Levi! What did you do?!" Tenain yelled, gasping when Levi tripped and fell, then promptly covered his head.

Whatever it was, it reared up on its hind legs, and, let out a vicious huff and grunt before letting out a strange squeal; the creature then slammed its forelegs down near Levi's head, its wild main, flying forward with feathers and beads dangling from the black hair. Tenain growled, and, stood back, frozen in fear, and, shock. Levi had no idea what to do, and, rolled onto his back, then his side, pushing himself up.

Leviathan ran over to Tenain's side to grab a hold of his brother's arm, pulling gently, yet, very urgently.

"Tut! Tut!" Tenain's eyes swam over to the figure riding the great beast, who patted the animals' neck and whispered some words to it to calm it down. The figure smiled at them and then slowly slid off the creature, to greet the two boys, of course.

It was…a girl…who, spoke such a strange language. Tenain frowned as he looked towards Leviathan while he snarled timidly and narrowed his eyes.

The dark skinned girl seemed confused as she smiled again, holding one hand up to wave from side to side in front of Tenain's face. "Hello." she said finally, after many other short words, making Tenain's eyes widen a little.

"Oh. Nice to know you speak…" He muttered softly, not meaning to offend the strange girl.

She just smiled more, and, nodded. "Yes. I speak many people tongue…good for when person come for visit." She answered, causing Leviathan to chuckle a little at such bad grammar. The girl seemed only a few years older then Tenain himself as she stepped closer, making her great beast walk with her. "I am Ember, remains of great land fire. I protect this place, with my friend, MoonRun."

"I assume that's moon run?" Tenain asked, pointing at the black monstrosity, seeing that it was much bigger then the girl and himself combined.

Ember shook her head, grinning softly. "No. MoonRun Spirit guide. This is horse named Solo. He take me very far very fast, no complain, either." She explained, rubbing her horse with one hand. The horse snorted and flung its head back, black main falling back over his neck gracefully.

Leviathan chuckled at this, and, gently reached out, touching the painted horse with some delicacy and eventually, more confidence. "He's very beautiful! Where did you get him, Ember? You think I can get one, Tenain?"

The demon just shook his head, and, smiled. It didn't take long, for Ember to decide on taking them back with her, to her tribe of people. However, the distance was greater then expected, seeing as how she had rode there, and, was now walking back…but, it was well worth it, to come upon a group of people, all calling out and dancing around a grand old fire. Their body's where colored with many different shades, and, Ember of the Great Land Fire let her valiant steed go, to grab a hold of Tenain's hand, and, pull him into the middle of everything. Leviathan tagged along, of course, and, stayed close to his brother.

"Tenain…its strange in the human world…" He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Tenain to hear and understand him. The red head smiled lightly, feeling a sting of pain, that, his brother wasn't enjoying himself.

"No strange. Here, I show you." Ember pulled Levi close to an elderly lady, and, quickly said a few things, seeing the elder writher and bubble with joy. Eagerly nodding and muttering jibber-jabber, the woman waved him in, her bracelets, jingling loudly in his ears. "she says, come sit, she want see you horns."

Tenain frowned deeply, and, Leviathan took a sharp step back. What? How did they know about him?

"You said they couldn't tell…" He whispered to Tenain, who, only shrugged, not understanding either. The old woman smiled at them, and gestured, more slowly, to come closer to where she was.

"Don't be afraid, demons. I will not harm you." she said in an old, raspy tone, which, oddly enough, drew Leviathan closer to her. "Yes…I know what you are, and, where you have come from. I have seen it in the bones of many once living things, your coming…young one." Levi lowered himself, and, sat directly before her, as, she reached out to grab his horns.

Tenain, who, gritted his teeth, watched as she stroked the turquoise stubs sprouting from his hair, then, turned his head away. "You are a good hearted creature, demon…I have a gift for you."

The old woman pulled away form Leviathan slowly, and, lifted a necklace off her neck with shivering, shaking hands. "May this protect you, young demon, and serve as a shield…and help you well, for, it is easiest for you, to be steered down the road of temptation, he who so longs to be loved and accepted. Resistance shall be yours, only when you are ready to accept, and love yourself above all others."

Leviathan, who really didn't understand, just nodded, and, moved back, as she moved for Tenain to see her, next. He did not step closer, and, only stared at her unwillingly…a sort of defiance in his eyes, a burning rage, wanting to never obey any woman ever again. What would she do to him, when he grew closer? Pet his head, and, offer him something too?

"Ah…I see great hatred in you…" She whispered softly, lowering her head with a sad, distant look. "…hate is a fire, and, it will consume all that gets in its way, burning you from the inside, out. Please, sit."

Tenain's eyes where wide in shock, but, he could not stop himself from listening to her calm voice and soothing words, sitting along side Levi, who, was very fascinated with his pendant. It was a frightening thing, to be controlled like this…Ember sat nearby, but, had her head lowered, listening to the elder's wise words. She was of no help to either of them now.

"I have nothing to give to you, demon, that may stop you from your anger. I have no earthly item to offer; I can only tell you this. Such rage burns inside you, that, the great fire in the sky is the only thing more devastating. However, such as the great sky fire leaves and cools its powerful flames, yours too, must have time to cool, or else it will eat at you and forever stay violent and restless." Tenain listened to her words, and, sank into himself bit by bit, not willing to really hear her.

Ember looked away at the old woman's words, and Leviathan winced. It was all very true…Tenain was very angry inside, Levi knew it.

"Shut up, woman. You know nothing about me." Tenain hissed threw bared teeth, standing up, and walking away from her, from the fire, form the tribe, Ember, and Leviathan…He didn't have to deal with any of this. It wasn't worth it, not in his mind, anyways.

Frowning, Levi stood up, turning towards Ember with a distressed expression. "Sorry, Ember…I must go with him." He said, knowing that, if not for him, Tenain would be on his own. The girl nodded a little and smiled, unable to reply, before Leviathan had run off, trying to catch up with his brother Tenain.


	4. Chapter 4

Project, MalfunctionChapter Four,Formation, Alignment of Allies and Enemies

Breath, run, breath, run…her heart was racing in her chest! Where could she go, where could she hide? She hadn't a place, hadn't a person to trust. They knew what she was…the humans knew she was a filthy demon…still! She did not deserve to be hunted down, to be murdered and slaughtered! Like she would allow this to happen! "Back off!" she screamed, running faster, as she pulled up her awful frilly white and pink dress, feet bare for obvious reasons.

Shooting at her where the humans, the horrible humans, who couldn't tell a beautiful young woman apart from a demon unless she was burnt upon touching another's cross. It was sad, pathetically amusing at first…now it just pissed her off.

"I said back off!" she screamed again, nearly getting shot in the leg, as her dress got all torn up at the bottom. Good lord they where horrible shots…

Still, terrible as they where, eventually they'd hit her, and down she fell, tumbling down a steep hill, slamming against rock after rock on her way to the bottom. She eventually stopped rolling, and she whined loudly, spotting up some blood.

"I hate humans…" She hissed, pulling up her now destroyed dress to see where they'd shot her. Agh, right in her side…that looked like a bit of trouble. Good thing she was a demon and the wound was already starting to heal up, as she pried the arrow out of her unusually tough skin. "…Look at that'n. Tiz a beauty." She whispered, smirking as she examined the broken arrow, the carvings on its head proving her suspicions. The elves made this.

Well, that was that, wasn't it? Indeed it was, as the girl stood up as ripped the bottom off her dress. The humans would think she was dead, and probably leave her be; or, that's what she hoped they would do.

"What to do now…I haven't got a clue…" she said to herself as she started walking, ingoing the humans and their silly nonsense.

The humans and their fights, she wondered why ones from different lands hated one another so much…they where both only humans, after all. Humans where humans, no matter where they lived…if she skinned them alive, all their insides would be pumping in the exact same way.

"Such stupid nonsense…really! And they think we're evil! Ha!" She snorted, her long blond hair curled at the end, messy, and tied back half way. It was easy, to look like a human…but now, what was the point?

Kneeling over, the girl's hair shortened, and started tipping itself in a dark blue color, her roots still blond. Her body shrunk quickly, ears popping up, tail sliding past her legs, and her feet and hands where nonexistent, only four furry little paws. The cat trotted along the trees, winding in, and back out, her odd colored fur making her stand out against all the surrounding fields and bushes and trees. It was all very bad joke on her part, to laugh at the humans expense…but, she'd not learned her lesson yet.

Sinking her claws into the bark of a fancy old tree, she climbed up and up till she plopped down on a limb, golden colored eyes watching the little red men running about like wild animals, dancing and singing.

"I do like them better. So pretty." she snickered and watched on, the fire blazing brightly in her eyes, against her fur. These ones where much more lenient to her kind…calling her a many things. She was the rain, the storms, the vast power of the raging current…

Allowing her eyes to widen, the cat raised her ears, spotting a full head or red hair, storming angrily out of the tribe camp site. He looked very familiar.

Her eyes darted over towards the other pale one, his horns standing out more so then the other's red hair. "A demon…" She purred, slinking down from the tree gracefully, with all intent of following the red one. For whatever reason, he hadn't noticed her yet, and she trotted at his heels, tail swaying in the air.

He smelt like the red man did…however, she could smell what he was underneath all of their stenches. A demon. Pure blooded, like herself. Such a lovely looking creature he was, to. A fine companion he would surly make.

Suddenly stopping, the cat yelped a little, having run smack into the back of his leg with a thud.

"Why are you following me?" He asked darkly, looking down at her with cold silver eyes. She perked her ears and smirked, rubbing against his legs, purring softly. "Hm?" Tenain narrowed his eyes, kicking at her.

The cat, of course, smoothly moved out of the way of his kick, blond and blue hair long around her mane, falling over her shoulders and head as she moved. "What's wrong, dear? You seem tense…" she purred, sitting up on her hind legs as she pawed gently at his leg without extending her claws. "…come on, you can tell little old me…I can keep a secret, you know." she grinned softly.

Tenain looked disgusted and stared at her as she purred and sat there, the stench of demon blood unbearable around her, as she licked at her already healed wound.

"Brother! Wait up!" Leviathan called, half running, half trotting after his dear brother, catching his breath once he grabbed a hold of Tenain's arm. The cat tilted her head as Levi looked at her, seeming a little confused before he knelt down and reached out his hand. "Here kitty…come here…" He called, clicking his tongue.

"Don't touch her, Levi." Tenain said softly, leaning on Leviathan's shoulder as he ignored the red haired one and called to her more, smiling brightly. She grinned and slinked closer, rubbing against his hand.

Tenain glared, and she snickered, nuzzlings Leviathan. "See, she's sweet brother! Look at you, such a pretty kitty you are! Yes you are!" He picked her up and grinned, nuzzling his head against hers, causing her to purr more. Tenain rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he tried not to kill the creature his brother seemed so found of.

"Indeed, I'm a pretty kitty…" Leviathan gasped as she spoke, nearly dropping her. Luckily, she expected it, and sank her claws into his sleeves, hanging on to him.

"She talks!" He yelled, quickly wrapping his arms around her small scrawny body once more, hearing her mew while she flatten her ears cutely. "Oh my gosh…Tenain, she talks! She talks!"

Tenain grumbled something under his breath, but, overall ignored his brother's excitement, seeing no reason to encourage such childish behaviors. "Yes, dear…I talk, very well, in many languages." She told him, purring again as he stroked her fur with his fingertips. "Cant you tell, my little demon friend…I am like you. Demon damned to hell…or, damned to earth…I haven't a clue which is worse at the moment. Poor think, you look very tired." She pawed at his face, causing him to blush a little.

"Come on, Levi…we should really be going." Tenain urged, wincing as he followed, only holding the cat as he did so.

She snickered. "So, Levi, is it? I am Tailz, a water demon." She said, relaxing in his hands as he carried her, lagging behind his brother Tenain. The horned demon grinned, hearing that she was a water demon. Very useful indeed.

"I am a mix demon, and my brother is…well…I'm not really sure." He looked towards Tenain, hearing him grumble something incoherent. "Actually, I don't think he's ever told me what kind of demon he was. I'm not really sure what I am, either…mix's can be anything, really…my mother doesn't really know who my dad is…"

The cat made a face, and nuzzled his cheek, trying got be as friendly as possible with her new little companions. "No worries, dear. You'll find out, upon maturing."

Well, that sure was true, wasn't it? Find out upon maturing…yes, Tenain was very familiar with that principle. He'd heard some other demon's bragging about this maturing point. It was something special, some kind of proud day for all young demons…like, enlightenment of the worst kinds. He wasn't really sure what all it was…but, everyone past that maturing point were mindless demons, so it couldn't have been to pleasant. At least, not for someone like Tenain, who didn't want to hurt anyone, or do anything to torture humanity.

It was a horrible thing to be thinking about, his brother maturing…but, he knew it would happen one day. "Dear me! How long have you two been walking for! Look at your feet!" Tenain was ripped form his thoughts as the cat spoke loudly, pawing at Levi's feet with a hurt face.

Tenain rolled his eyes, and kept walking, now noticing the aching feeling gnawing at the bottom of his feet. Maybe he was a bit tired as well…the sun was lifting high into the sky now…how long had it been, since they'd been away from home?

Not even a full day…Tenain felt sick to his stomach. His birthday had passed now. Yay, he'd made it threw another year. Why didn't that thought seem appealing to him? "Levi…maybe we should stop and rest a while." He offered, seeing the cute little cat petting his brother's head with long nails, now quite a bit taller, and garbed in a beautifully destroyed dress.

"I'd have to agree, Tenain my dear…" she purred threw sharp teeth, eyes narrowing as Tenain looked away, feeling very uncomfortable now. She looked like his mother…how he wanted to throw up. "Is something wrong, dear? You look very pale. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Levi yawned, and slumped over onto the ground, her voice having put him into a deep, deep sleep. Tenain looked panicked at first, but she started humming, reaching over to stroke his hair away from his face.

"Sleep…you poor little demon…" she purred, her eyes having been the last thing he saw, before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Project, MalfunctionChapter Five,Hunted Hunters, Revenge Of Your Prey

Fast as it turned, he wanted out…the shapes of demon animals, spinning round and round made him sick. He was trapped in this world of torture and torment, forever lost in its tight clutches for however long he had hope, for however long he had the will to keep fighting. The more he wanted and sought his freedom form inside this swirling cage of carousel animals, the faster they spun. The only way, was to let go, to no longer desire freedom like he had…only then did the spinning slow to a halt. If it broke him so far, there as no point…he'd lost his desire to free himself.

He stayed there, back pressed against the musical ride of horrors, the animals laughing at him, snickering and baring their fangs and claws. How could he ever hope to escape this? Why would he ever want to? At least, trapped in here…he was safe from all the evils of the carnival outside.

"Tenain! Wake up, dear! You cant sleep your life away, now can you?" The male was rudely awoken with a few good smacks on his cheek, eyes fluttering open slowly.

Ah, there she was, in all her shimmering glory. Tailz, the gorgeous image of blond hair and silky skirts, tight pants…Tenain had spent all of about a week with her, and this strapping young lady had shown him and his brother all the tricks to living in the human dominated world…including fitting in, conversation with them…and moving very, very quickly.

See, apparently demons ages very strangely in the human world. While Tenain was just a small child when he'd gotten here, his hair was already longer, much longer, and his face was maturing, as well as the rest of his body.

Leviathan was looking wonderfully mature as well, though his horns where beginning to be a problem. Tailz had a solution for that, as well…Elfin Cloaks where not only durable, but very light weight, easy to move in, and covered his horns well. It worked out nicely, except for every once in a while, when he'd show a little horn, or the hood would fly off…they they'd get run out of town or village. It wasn't to terrible frequent, though.

"Dear lord…Tenain, you're an absolutely mess! Get dressed, up, up!" She urged, seeing the lad yawn, and stretch his arms over his head.

He smirked lazily, buttoning up his shirt. "Calm down, Tailz…I'm up already." He said softly, seeing his horned brother just lay there, grunting hand holding his hands over his ears as she tried to get him up, as well. "He might look older, but he's still a kid. Give him some slack. Let him sleep in a while."

Tailz sighed softly, and nodded, knowing that there was no real point in arguing with Tenain. She reached over and helped him up, her face looking not a single day older then when they'd first met.

"I think the folks down the road are on to us…I heard their little human lady speaking of the lad with fiery hair…you, my dear, and saying that it just wasn't natural for hair to be so red, and eyes so be so light. " She muttered, tapping on her lips as she looked out the window, sighing heavily as she pondered and pondered about un-important things like that.

Tenain chuckled deeply at her response, leaning on the window frame as he watched the small unevenly built lodge, and the humans in it, his eyes softer then before. "I'll go pay them a visit…butter the old lassy of the house up a bit…she'll melt and forget all about my supernatural traits, and focus on my in-human charm." He smirked smugly, and Tailz pushed him away from her, smiling and chuckling with mild amusement, bright blue, fake eyes drifting to Leviathan as he slept.

"That lazy little thing…Honestly! Levi! Get up! Your sleeping the day away!" She patted his face and Tenain chuckled again, looking out the window still.

Levi sighed and rolled over, staring the girl in the eyes as he frowned, unhappy now that he'd been woken up. "You know…its no nice, to wake me up. I was having such a wonderful dream…"

Tenain frowned and stuck his head out the window, hearing someone start screaming, their high pitched scream echoing threw his skull. "Levi, grab your cloak." The red haired demon said calmly, moving down the rickety stairs of the little inn very easily, skipping a step every now and again. The scent was monstrous…though, he hadn't a clue what was doing on.

Levi groaned and sat up, seeing Tailz transform and dart after Tenain, her paws making soft thuds against the ground as she ran. "Man…why am I always the last to do everything…?" He groaned, pulling on his shirt, and cloak, before tugging after them both with a long bow and a bag in his hands.

"Sin…Sin sweetie, is it really necessary to walk so quickly? My legs are longer, and they're still tired…" A large panther yawned tiredly, sitting down on a bolder that she'd recently hopped onto. Dark spots littered her pale fur, and she shook out her mane, a feathered necklace dangling off her neck proudly.

The creature, named Sin, just huffed, his large wolf like body black as black could be, eyes gray to the sight, if there was any. No, this wolf was blind. As blind as they come, that was he. Garbed in nothing but a painted mark under both his eyes, Sin would have looked like any other wolf from a distance…but get closer, and he was grossly oversized. The panther was oversized as well…but, she also had spots, for some reason. Not typical for a panther. His size stood out more then hers.

"If I where to slow down much more, Abhorrence, we'd loose its scent." The panther rolled her eyes at his statement, laying down to yawn again.

"Ya, ya…but our humans cant keep up. Even their dogs loose us if we move to fast. I'm tired, lets rest, and wait for out men to come." She advised, seeing him grunt, and eventually sit down, tail flickering in an annoyed, nervous way. "Besides…I smell demons nearby…I'd rather not get into a tangle with them…"

Sin nodded knowingly, looking out onto the small town of humans without actually seeing anything. "Ah, so you have smelt them to? Freshly from hell, from the scent of things. Young. Probably inexperienced."

She chuckled, licking her jaws softly as she thought to herself, out loud. "Perhaps, but I never put it past a demon. Even the smallest ones can be a handful. Either way, they are not our target. I suggest we stay out of their way, and only deal with the Griffon. He cant run, that sly little monstrosity…and he sure cant hide anymore. The humans are no longer ignorant. He's no God, he's no powerful Lord…they will strike him down, as they have many others."

Sin shook his head, ears flattening a little. "Indeed they will. We are no longer Gods either, Abhorrence. Merely conveniences."

She nodded, her tail swaying a little from side to side. "Yes, but unlike the Griffon, we are wise enough to survive in this wicked land of corruption and vast changes." Sin sighed a little at that, not really sure if he agreed with his dear friend on that one.

"Are we? I don't know anymore…" He shook his head.

'_To run and run forever…forever and a day!_

_I await the moment you return to me_

_Flow like waves into the bay!'_

Tailz had never seen something so massively oversized in her entire life. It looked like some odd mixture of a lion, a bird, and a snake; she really hated being such a small little kitty at the moment. What ever made her think she would-be any good against this…this…thing?! "Tailz! Move out of the way!" Tenain yelled, seeing her hiss and dodge away from it, not getting hit even once.

"Why do these things always find us?!" She screamed, moving over closer to Tenain, who kept his distance as it thrashed around the little village, long red hair falling in his face a little as he watched.

It hadn't seen them yet, thankfully. "I don't know…we could start a profession out of it, though. Get some shiny new pennies, and live large-"

"Tenain! Seriously!" Tailz hissed, changing human as she pulled her hood off her head to get a better look at the creature. "I think if I got a good shot at its chest, it would slow it down a bit…" She whispered softly, turning to Leviathan, who'd grabbed her weapon of choice and handed it to her.

"What did I miss?" He asked, keeping his hood over his head, as his eyes gazed out at the monster.

Tenain shrugged. "Not a lot, my brother." Tailz readied her bow, and pulling out a dark colored arrow, she took aim, and closed one of her eyes, biting her tongue. It was moving very rapidly…she could barely get a lock on it. Leviathan watched for a moment, then cursed under his breath, untying his cloak, before he moved in front of the beast, grabbing its head with his hands as he snarled.

The griffon shook his head and screeched, trying to break loose of the young demo's grasp. However, Leviathan was not one to let go easily, and tightly onto it, even when the creature bit at his face. "Tailz! Take the damn shot!" He yelled, horns doing him some good, for once, when the creature thrashed to close. Tailz winced some, and Tenain watched, secretly worried. She pulled the arrow back a bit more, then, just like that, let it zip threw the air, the tip of the head grazing Leviathan's arm before it ripped into the beast's chest, hitting its heart.

Leviathan let the beast go as he bit back a scream, the small little slice feeling more painful then it should have. The Griffon screeched loudly, throwing its head back as it reared, clawing desperately at its chest, as the arrow stayed lodged.

"Levi!" Tenain now openly showed his panic, running over to his younger brother as he fell to the ground, clutching his arm close to his chest, rolling his eyes around with a small whine and whimper. "Levi…Levi! What's wrong?!" Tenain asked shakily, touching the bloody wound with shaking hands.

The wound wasn't healing like it was supposed to, and now, arching his back and clawing at the wound, Leviathan had bit threw his tongue, bubbles of blood tricking past his lips as he shook.

Not this…Tenain couldn't deal with his brother dying on him…it wasn't right, it wasn't fair! Why would death fancy Leviathan over Tenain?! All his years of suicidal thoughts, all his desires to end life as he knew it…why Levi? This was his only brother, why would death take him first? "Its not supposed to be like this…Levi..." Tenain whispered, holding his brother close, as he rocked back and forth in a soothing way. "I didn't want it to be like this!"

"We have to get him out of here…the arrow was poisoned." Tailz knelt beside the two of them, after having made sure the Griffon was, as well, down for the count. "He was lucky it only grazed him…ah, look at that…" She grimaced at his already decaying flesh, the poison eating away at his arm.

Leviathan let out a scream as she wrapped up his arm, applying as much pressure as she could. "Where are we taking him?" Tenain asked, hands still shaking.

"I stole the arrow from a dragon…that's the poison. Dragon's blood." she explained, starting to lift Leviathan up, as Tenain soon assisted, ignoring his brother's cries of protest and pain. "The blood of an immortal can save him…but they're very scare these days…"


	6. Chapter 6

Project, MalfunctionChapter Six,A Life Without Living, Immortality

"I smell demon blood…" Sin flickered his ears, slowly standing to his feet as he spoke to his companion, who just chuckled at his statement about the demon blood in the air. "…the Griffon is also bleeding…if not dead, or soon to be." He continued speaking, even though Abhorrence was laughing, rolling onto her back as she laid on her bolder.

Such a funny creature he was…the wolf. He was always so serious, and forward with everything; frankly, she hated it.

"Ya, Ya…the Griffon is dead. I see its body, on the ground, bleeding its blue colored blood. Such a shame. I had hopes that it would be me to rip out its neck. Lucky, it died a much more painful death. Oh well. I suppose we should report to our humans…such a good boy, such a good girl…that's what they shall call us." She snickered louder, her tail flickering back and forth. "Like the pets we are, they shall deem us good, and perhaps feed us something nice."

Sin sneered a little at the mere thought, slowly trotting downward, towards the demolished little town, as the sky's began to grow dark, rain hitting the muddy soil in all the right ways. Smooth the ground now was, light on his aching paws.

"Sin, where are you going? Your going to take me with you, ya, ya?" She questioned, hopping down and trotting after the smaller body without much care for going faster, or being in front of him. He merely nodded, having been used to her strange style of speech by now.

He didn't need to actually respond to her…so, he didn't, and merely stayed silent as ever, trotting slowly, evenly, and in no real hurry. Why should they race to the scene? It made little to no real difference…the demons where racing away, so even if he'd wanted a confrontation, it was unlikely. Besides, it wasn't his job to baby sit a bunch of ill mannered and mindless demons in the skin's of a much worse enemy. Humans.

"My, what a mess they left…" Abhorrence whispered, hopping over different bits of wood or stone, having been slung around all over the place near the horrid Griffon's dead body.

Sin nodded a little, shaking out his fur before his paw was places against the Griffon's open beak, pushing his face from side to side, examining it. "Yes, what a mess indeed." He clicked his tongue twice, shaking his head with perked ears. "This poor fool didn't even see it coming…sniff, his smell says it all. He died a fearful death indeed."

The larger cat chuckled and sat down, watching Sin as he took amusement from the dead creature's shocked, pained expression and awful stench. "Ya, ya…he does look a bit to pathetic, now that I think about it."

Sin shook his head, grinning a little as his fangs where reveled. "Well, what should we tell our humans? They'll be wondering who did this…and I'm not exactly up for taking the blame." He muttered softly, tail flickering upward as he stood and trotted lazily around the huge mixed animal, muzzle down, and ears perked. Pity the Griffon was dead…he was such a beautifully ugly creature.

"I suggest that we just tell them the truth. Demons came, and shot him down. Its better just to tell them that, then to get into all the details that surround lying…" She tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

He grinned towards her, then perked his ears more. "Solo is coming…bringing Miss. Ember with him. Come on, ThunderPaw…MoonRun is excited to meet up with his human."

"Sweetie…stop talking in third person. It drives me crazy." She grinned, following after him as he started running. Yes, so what if it drove her crazy? Sin didn't care. He thought it was funny, that his human thought his name was MoonRun. Even funnier, was that Ember thought he was a spirit guide. Silly humans and their silly beliefs…he almost preferred being a God. Almost.

Running fast and smooth in the pouring rain, Sin and his friend Abhorrence, otherwise known as ThunderPaw, quickly caught up with the black mighty beast Solo and his rider, who couldn't be more happy to see her beautiful little 'puppy'.

It was okay, he supposed…she'd only live for so long, and being that she was his human companion for the time being, someone to help him survive in this world…he didn't mind putting up with her strange ways, and acting like her little doggie. It was the same for Abhorrence, who was the village leader's favorite kitten. They got fed well, housed, and where able to run free as they chose. To come and go without any questions asked…so long as they did their duty for their humans.

"MoonRun!" she hopped off Solo, Ember did, and Sin slowed his pace, nuzzling her hand as she reached out and pet him. "Where Flying Monster? You find, yes?"

Sin nodded a little, and Abhorrence snickered, shaking out her now muddy and wet fur before answering. "Ya, ya…we found it. Unfortunately, some young demon's had gotten to it, first, and slain it."

"I see..." Ember muttered softy, watching Abhorrence as she snickered more and trotted over, nuzzling Sin's head with her own, acting as adorable with each other as possible to avoid the downer mood from lingering. "…Should get back, tell elders now flying monster death." She reasoned, climbing back on Solo as Sin snickered.

To easy. Far to easy! Sin really did love humans sometimes…stupid, gullible, and ignorant as could be. They hadn't a clue the way the real world worked, and sometimes he didn't think they cared.

Not like it mattered any at the moment. Either way, Sin was happy with the human he'd picked in particular. Abhorrence's human was much harder to please. Then again, she also got better shelter and food then he did…give or take, he was still pleased, even more so when his feline friend snuck him a few scraps now and again. "Come on, sweetie…let race her back to the village!" She called, her claws extending, as she lowered her head playfully.

Sin nodded, and just like that, the two of them where off, far in front of Ember and Solo as they raced, every so often attacking o trying to trip the other up. Such fun they had.

"Hey…Abhorrence!" Sin panted, still running, but luckily, keeping his voice low enough to only be heard by her. Absorbance flickered her small ears and looked over, giving him a questioning look. "Listen! Really Listen…" He slowed down a little, both his ears perked.

She did the same, though she looked upwards when he did not, nose scrunching up. "Sounds like…birds, ya, ya…"

He shook his head, snorting. "A dragon. Probably drawn to the griffon blood…or, its own blood that killed the griffon. So far from home…she sounds very lonesome, don't you think?" He shook out his fur and slowed to a stop, looking back as Ember and Solo. They where still a good distance away, so it should have been fine, to talk at the moment.

"I have a harder time understanding Dragon calls then you, my dear friend…however, I cannot argue. Ya, Ya…she sounds very saddened. Maybe her kit died, or her mate was murdered."

Sin scoffed. "No imagination. I think she's hurt…move!" He barked suddenly, nudging at Abhorrence roughly.

Just like that, Solo reared on his hind legs and flung Ember back, a roaring, tangled up dragon screeching as she fell, smacking into the earth with a force that could shake the earth into bits. Sin and Aberrance barely missed getting hit, and as her blood oozed out, he grimaced, his snout wrinkled up in his disgust. It was a horrible sight, to see a dead dragon…Sin wondered what had injured the poor beast so, and sniffed, careful not to touch its ever toxic blood.

"I don't smell any old blood…Abhorrence…" He muttered, seeing her shiver and sit down, a dejected expression as she watched the poor beast suddenly make a soft sound, whining like no dragon should.

Ah, so the poor creature was not dead yet. Sin got closer, his ears pointed forward, to ear her desperate whispers. "She says…her baby…her mother…her sister…her brother and father and lover…all gone." He pulled back, ears pinning and tail swishing under his belly. "It was a massacre. Some sort of mass elimination of her clan."

Abhorrence hissed. "Who would do such a thing? Not even humans are so ruthless! Not even humans!"

"I don't know…she doesn't say...she just keep repeating over and over, they're gone, they're all gone." He sighed darkly, hearing her chanting slow to an end, her whining all but silent now. "Poor creature…such pain and agony the world must bare…so much so, the earth shall down in a sea of its own blood…"


	7. Chapter 7

Project, MalfunctionChapter Seven,Total Obliteration, Thoughts Of Death

_I don't even know what to think anymore…its so easy, so very easy, to just drift away. My blood feels like water under my skin…and my eyes are never insightful anymore. Just…blain, blank, have been for quite a while. Cant talk. Tongue sliced. Eyes gouges and head carved out like an ash tray. Why are my thoughts running so wildly? Am I myself, or something else…?_

_Something…something…spinning round and round and round and round till I throw up into my head and blood trickles down past my lips…what a horrid good laugh they shall have, seeing my insides splatter onto the ground!_

_Good Lord what has become of me? I hear someone, someone whispering, no, yelling in my ears…the sound waves bounce and collide threw my cranium and skull, or, it would, if they where not one in the same. Insane nonsense…no! I am not crazy! I cannot have lost it all! No, it is all here, here in my chest…deep under my ocean and lands…my veins and boats…ha!_

_Tenain? Is that you? I am sorry…my lips will no longer move. No, they do not obey! Hissing, like a snake, what is it telling me? Tenain? No, not Tenain! _

_Something darker, something deeper inside me…calling my name, over and over like it was spinning me earlier. Now its flying threw my rib cage, like a busy little bee! What does a bee look like, Tenain? Tenain? Cant you hear me? Of course not…I've only read about them…from my place in Hell. Hell, fancy that! Maybe I shall go back there…maybe not. I hope not._

_There's that sound again…hissing and whispering and luring my into a place inside myself I've never been. Its hot here, very hot, like anger, like fury, or rage, or an intense feeling of loathing. It feels normal, natural, like I was supposed to be here, all along, since my first state of existence. I feel, normal, I guess would be a good word…oh brother of mine, do you feel this way? Do you feel this? Towards our mother? Or is it stronger? Oh it must be…so much stronger…_

_She was horrible to you, my brother. You hate her, but I do still love her. She is my mother, like she will never be yours. Why, I feel it on you, this is all the same, just, weaker. Your eyes, they are this place…I am in your eyes, when you look at her…_

_I hear you! I can hear you! I am here, always I wish to stay here! _

"Tailz, Tails help him! Please!" Tenain tried to even his voice, but it did not work at this point…it was clear, that this boy, in the body of a demon, this child, could not bare the thought of loosing his only brother. "Please!" He begged, as the female looked around, shaking her head and on the verge of loosing her cool herself.

What she needed, was no longer close by. She'd smelt them, but the wind blew her off their scent. It was all a trick…maybe it was the blood which had clogged her senses.

Convulsing and shivering like crazy, Leviathan's body seemed to be decaying in his very arms. Tailz had stopped carrying him some time ago, and now Tenain only sat, holding his younger brother as tightly as he thought he could bare, which, was enough to make Tenain's body shake with Levi's. He looked to far gone, he looked to dead to save…but Tenain couldn't let go. His body was still pumping blood, mind still functional…there was no way Tenain would give up yet.

"Those damn immortals…spreading their scent everywhere! I cant catch a thing that's really theirs!" She growled in frustration, kneeling beside Leviathan and Tenain, as she gently touched the younger of the two's head.

It was an awful sight, truly despicable to the eyes. It seemed as thought the human body he'd been hiding in, could no longer contain his blood, as it started oozing out of every opening in his body, and even started trickling out of places where his skin was ripping back, leaving only exposed muscles.

Leviathan's voice cracked as he arched again and let out a shaky scream, his horns pushing apart the bones in his skull, as they began to grow. Tailz covered her mouth as she watched, seeing Tenain closeting his eyes, ignoring his brother's cries. The younger demon then started tightening his muscles, as he screamed and screamed, head being thrown back roughly as under his skin, his muscles squeezed out infected blood, and appeared to darken in color. It was then, that Tenain was forced back, as Levi's scream deepened and rumbled threw the air, skin peeling off, and scales growing back across his muscles, dark green, and snake like.

Leviathan's head reared and Tenain was scent flying, as the now demon full blood roared and thrashed, his body crowing abnormally fast, ripping and healing and growing in all the worst ways. His horns curled back, tail whipped around, and his limbs fell, as all that stood tall, was a serpent dragon, no wings, sliding on the ground like a monster of the darkest seas.

His eyes rolled back into focus, but where bloodshot with rage and pain, the demon inside him finally surfacing and showing itself. Leviathan's lips twisted in a painful smile, as he curled around himself, shivering in pain.

Tailz gasped and tumbled back as his head rose once more, his body towering over hers like the tallest of trees, his body thick, and menacing to look at.

"_Disgusting demon wench_…" He growled threw his bloody teeth, tongue and tail both flickering about. She shook her head in disbelief, unable to tear her gaze from his eyes, his horribly intoxicating stare, which seemed to lure her.

Tenain rubbed his head and groaned, rolling over ever carefully as he examined the situation, unable to think correctly. His brother…that was, Leviathan, that was his sweet Levi! He was alive! Tenain smiled a half hearted smile, until he saw Tailz start to get up, her long, blond and blue tented hair rippling over her shoulders as she did so, very stiffly, like she was forced to do so.

Leviathan grinned at that, feeling the stinging sensation of the dragon inside him, the blood of a pure beast, filling his hungry desire. "_Delicious_…"

Tenain's eyes widened in horror as Leviathan's mouth slid open and without any warning at all, lunged at their female companion, no mercy or restraint, or will to have either, in his enticing eyes. "Tailz! Move!" Tenain shouted, trying to move forward, trying to get there before Levi did. A hopeless attempt.

It happened quicker then Tenain would ever realize, for when he saw his little brother's teeth lock onto Tailz' body, it seemed to take her hours to scream in her sure to be agony. It was like a game to Levi. A horrible, horrible game. He threw her limp, rag doll body up high into the air, slithering and rolling along the ground, toppling trees and smashing boulders to catch her again. Tenain shivered a little, then looked down, choking a little as his eyes closed.

She stopped screaming, and Leviathan let her fall to the ground roughly, her body rolling, and stopping in clear sight of Tenain.

Tenain choked again, and gagged, reaching over to stroke the side of her bloody face, hair matted and tangled. "T-Tailz…" He muttered, not feeling her breath at all, not seeing her move to respond.

Leviathan slowly moved over, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a blood that resembled his own. "_Who are you…no…I know you. Ah, my brother. My brother_!" Levi lifted his head and let out a crackled laugh, bloody teeth showing as Tenain slowly lifted his eyes, all his anger and resentment shown now in those grey orbs. "_Give her to me…I am hungry, will you deny me my food? Will you deny your own brother his food_?" He laughed again.

Tenain looked down at Tailz again, his heart pounding like crazy at the sight of her blood, all over her face. It got worse as he looked at his brother, covered in her beautiful redness. No, this was not his brother any longer. Whatever it was, Tenain hated him. He hated him more then he'd ever hated anything, and that burning rage was seen by the demon serpent.

Grinning softly, Leviathan curled closer, his eyes narrowed, locked onto Tenain. "_Can you feel it? The rage…it consumes…like fire_…" He snickered at Tenain's reaction in scrunching his nose, and snarling, like an animal. No, like a demon. "…_My rage, it yearns, it desires and longs for power, for blood. I shall consume her blood, as I did the dragons…and it shall feed me, making me stronger_!" He calmed his tone, and got closer, his hear lowering sneakily in preparation to bite Tenain. "_Brother_…"

Tenain looked down at Tailz once more, then turned to Leviathan, the pendant he had engraved in his chest glowing faintly. "I'm sorry…" He whispered to Leviathan, before the serpent lunged, and Tenain ducked, grabbing hold of Tailz' limp body.

Just like that, they where gone. Leviathan growled gently, feeling a pain in his body as he started to grow very hungry. More hungry then before. He slowly shrank into a more humanly body, his large horns still there, curling around his ears. He chuckled darkly, skin rippling before settling, her tanned from the first time being burnt off.

"_You cant run forever, my brother_." He whispered to himself, rubbing his naked arms gently, before picking up some ripped pants and sliding them on. He grinned a lady killing smile, then started running, every muscle moving perfectly. He'd never felt so alive before! So free! How he ever lived how he once had was beyond him…having her delicious blood in his mouth, down his throat…it was warmth to him, powerful heat that made him heart beat faster, faster, faster!

Leviathan continued his fast pace, breath hitching as he jumped and slid down a tall cliff, the bottom of his dirt covered feet getting smeared in his own blood. Even that was excitement for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Project, MalfunctionChapter Eight,Life, Death, and Somewhere In-between

He hated to come back here, but he hadn't any clue where else he should go. Thank God his mother wasn't here…first and foremost, he had to care for Tailz. The house looked bigger the last time he was here; now it looked small, and he realized how messy his mother was. Filth and shit where everywhere, bottles and glass broken along the floor. He was younger last time he was here. Not mentally, but physically, the human world had changed him. "Only away for a few weeks…and already, I am more adult like then Tailz." He muttered to himself, having thought it was strange that he grew instead of staying the same age.

Where had his dear, sweet mother put it? His father was always quite the wise one, thought Tenain never got to know him. He'd heard all about his father and all the success he had, and knew there had to be some kind of alchemist book. If not that, then magic…something to cure her wounds.

As long as her soul was still incased in her body, then she was not dead…bodies where nothing to demons…it was possible for them to shed and re-grow them almost instantly. She wasn't gone get, so he hoped.

Pushing his hair back, Tenain sighed heavily and continued his desperate search, heart ringing in his ears like the loudest drum he'd ever heard. At least, he stumbled across a book his father had pieced together. It was very old…very old indeed, and it was sure to contain some kind of human ritual. Kneeling next to Tailz, he started to flip threw the pages, eyes narrowing and widening with every new look at such chicken scratch.

Just thankful his father had put some notes off to the side in a actual language, Tenain sighed heavily and, with shivering hands, pulled back Tailz' bloody shirt, seeing the gash in her side form where Leviathan's teeth had been.

"Damn…" He whispered, rubbing his eyes as he strained to take in such a sight. How his brother would ever do such an awful thing was amazing. Levi was the first one who liked her…so, why would he turn, so very easily? Carefully cleaning off the wound, the demon teen felt her shiver and breath hoarsely, a sign that her body was not altogether done in. It was a relief, a relief like he'd only felt upon seeing his brother alive.

Tailz remained still for a long time after that as Tenain did her wounds, and tried to mend her broken bones. This book was very vague, and used terms he'd never heard in his life, but he did the best he could to manage. With a wet rag, he tried to wipe away the blood on her face as it dried, but there was to much of it.

"…Tannin…" Looking over slowly, Tenain felt a chill run down his spine at his name. No, not Tenain, but Tannin. His fathers name, passed onto him.

It was his mother, having just got back home. She looked an absolute mess, her hair frizzed and tangled, face scarred with years of ill treatment without her late husband to care for her. Only two children, this house, and Tenain himself, who was her late lover's only child. "Tannin…is that really you…?" She asked softly, sober, for once.

Tenain glared at her fiercely, thought he was terrified of this woman, still hovering over tails as thought he thought his mother would try and kill her. "No, I am not Tannin." He said weakly, ashamed at how quickly he resorted to being overpowered once more. His mother seemed a bit confused at first, then let her expression soften, realizing that this was her son. My, he'd grown very quickly. Human time where so much different then Demon time, what a shock to see him like this.

"But you are. His name is your own, as you are his. I have missed you…" she muttered darkly, her demon charm getting the better of her as she glanced over at the bleeding female at his side.

'_Round and round it spins_

_The hatred in my blood_

_Marry go round for fools_

_Black heart so full of mud.'_

It wasn't that he believed her, or that he even still felt some pity for his mother…no, he hated her all the same as before; Tenain just didn't have the mental patience, to deal with her. Levi was gone, Tailz was all but dead…this was probably the last thing he needed at the moment. Of all times for mommy dearest to come home, why did she come at the exact moment he had? No…the heavens must have loathed him.

Sighing with frustration, the lad put a hand to his forehead and rubbed gently, eyes casting over to the large grandfather clock. Yes, yes, he remembered all the time he'd allowed to tick away unchecked. How simple things where to him then, without all this havoc in his head. Pounding and pounding like hammers to his skull! To many things where biting at his brain now; how he longed for that moment when everything in his life either made sense, or didn't have to make sense. To just rot away…how pleasant that seemed to him at this very moment.

"Mother…its Leviathan." Tenain muttered softly, turning back to Tailz as he continued to wash her blood away the best he could. "Something bad happened to him…I…I'm not even sure myself."

Lilith just chuckled darkly at her son, pushing her hair back with a sort of bitterness to her. "Shuddup." She muttered, lighting up a cigarette to push past her dark red lips. "Something bad, you say? Tough shit, Tannin. Always did care about that little runt more then me, didn't you?"

Tenain sneered at her, trying to ignore the clear hints of jealousy burning deep in her ashy throat. "You disgust me…" He hissed threw clenched teeth, seeing her own lips pull back in a grin. She let out a barking mad laughter, then settled back down, humming tenderly as she watched her all grown up son tend to the first female he'd ever brought home. "…he's your son as well as I a, so why do you hate him so much more then you hate me?!" He snapped, glaring back at her.

"I hate him, because he is a bastard. You, are my only real son, dear." She said soothingly, her face cracking in his cold eyes as she smiled.

Tailz groaned deeply, then winced, feeling Tenain apply some pressure to her slowly healing injuries. "…its your fault, he has no father." Tenain whispered, happy to see that Tailz' body was actively working to heal itself. Good sign, that it was.

With a sneer, Lilith watched the other demon girl move about. A pretty little thing, she had to admit; Mommy would give her that much. "Who is she?" Lilith spat coldly, flicking some ash off her human smokes. Tenain just ignored her at this point, keeping well aware of her presence. He didn't trust his mother anymore…sober or not, she was a psychopath. Lilith was the first demon…well, the mother of all demons, so some books say.

"I asked you a question, ungrateful child!" Tenain glared at her again, but continued to leave her question unanswered. She didn't deserve it, in his eyes.

Reaching over to grab two of his father's books, Tenain lifted Tail's into a sitting position, then patted the side of her face, trying to wake her up. "Hey, Tailz…come on, wake up." He muttered, feeling more relieved by the second.

"A lot'a good that'll do you." Lilith muttered darkly, sneering and scowling every chance she got. "Worthless little trap. I hope she dies and her soul rots forever." With a bitter laugh, Lilith grabbed a half empty bottle from the table and pressed it against her mouth, sloppy lipstick smearing on the glass. "Best learn to deal with it. She's a demon, no better then your brother…there's no such thing as love, or romance for demons like us. Cheers to us damned souls!" She snickered and took a gulp, downing it all in one gulp.

Tenain sighed heavily, seeing Tailz' non respectful state. Maybe he was to late…and her soul had left the still living body as a result? He hoped that was not the case, because soul retrieval was hard, dangerous and was successful only once. Millions of tries, and only one success…

Rubbing his head again, Tenain could only try to think. Keep his own, childish mind occupied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Project, MalfunctionChapter Nine,Hate Them, Love Them, Understand Them**

**Demons where horrible. Sin could smell their blood all over the place…he grimaced and trotted around the scene slowly, his feline friend close behind. It was horrible. He smelt the dragon remnants, and smelt the fear, the anger, and the hostility; but mostly, he smelt the pain. Where did that demon boy go? Where did the girl go? He paused, catching another smell. He looked towards Abhorrence as he narrowed her eyes, tail flickering. This, was a new scent altogether. Neither demon, or any other species. **

"**What do you make of this…Sin?" She questioned, looking down a steep, rocky cliff, as she caught the smell of something that she'd never smelt before. "It smells like, almost like a highbred. Like the griffon! But very different. He smelt…horrible…" She shivered and looked away.**

**The great wolf huffed and trotted to her, roughly nuzzling her head with his own in a comforting way. "He was a demon. His scent is there…but then it moves. It gets heavier, then lighter, then heavy again."**

**Abhorrence sneered. "How does a thing like that happen, Sin sweetie? Ya, ya…it don't happen like that! It takes time, much time."**

**Sin's ears flattened a little as he listened to her doubtful words. One of these days, she'd trust him. "Something must have triggered the rapid change. The dragon blood should have killed him…but instead…something else…how very strange. We shall not alert the humans to this. Nor anyone else just yet. I suggest we wait a while, see what happens…first and foremost, it is time to leave the tribe." **

**Flickering her tail, the large panther with spots chuckled, pawing at his face gently to make him relax. Always so tense, they both where, but he was worse then she was. **

"**Ya, ya, but if we leave the humans, we will be at great risk again. I would rather stay and gather some information from the elder, then go off on a limb and get hunted like filthy animals." Abhorrence replied, looking him right in the eyes.**

**Sin sighed heavily as he took that thought into consideration, and shook his head. "It is time we learned how to take on a more…human skin. The tribal leaders already think we are great dangers to them…staying much longer also has the possibility that we will be slaughtered. You and I must find out who killed of the golden dragon clan…and we must find out what this new creature is."**

**Abhorrence nodded a little, and turned away from the cliffs. Sin was at her heels, before he leapt over her body with one, swift movement of muscles, and tore across the land at great speeds. The leopard was at his tail by the time he'd started trotting, having worn himself out far sooner then he'd originally expected. The air was heavy here…heavy everywhere. It was a darkening air, one that only happened before a great sadness swept across the land. It was a deep darkness that curled around his face and into his nose to toy with his mind…scents where scattered, thoughts where lost. **

**Despite this, Sin kept about his way, having lived long enough to know that such a overpowering feeling would consume his very soul if he dwelled on it. These fierce fighters, protectors, and survivors knew many things lost in time, and that was just something man forgot a long time ago.**

"**He is ahead…Abhorrence?" Sin glanced over at her as she panted, slowing her trot a little. "The old one, he is near. Right over there. I smell him quite clearly now…"**

**The leopard nodded her head and let out a small yawn, her aching muscles crinkling under her odd colored fur as she now walked, each step growing heavier and more difficult to bare. "Ya, ya…he is in the wind very clearly. Like colors…"**

**Sin scoffed at her ridiculous statement, and shook out his fur, not nearly as tired as she was. Such a easily worn down creature she was…Sin didn't dare make a comment. Tired or not, he knew just how her fury effected her movement. Like adrenaline in her blood, she boiled and spewed allover the ground, dripping blood of an enemy. No, Sin wouldn't dare stand in her way, or upset her. **

**The cold soil was soft under his paws as he walked slowly, his gray, sightless eyes never straying from his caged line if vision. His nose was reassurance enough for him, as was the aura that dripped form his mouth and underbelly onto the ground, feeling around, seeing for him. Such a leakage of power was unheard of before Sin made it useful…after all, for most creatures who fought with their aura it was a lifeline to possess as much as they possible could. Sin was practically being wasteful in their eyes! **

**A low growl rumbled against the two bodies as it was made audible, a small, black and orange fox trotting up slowly, his fur shimmering in what little light there was to be held in such fog. "'Ello hinney…coom too see th' Greet Spirit, eh? Are ye bark'n mad? Lost yer heed? Ye aint so canny, are ye?"**

**The little fox smacked his chops dangerously as his fur stood on end, looking towards Abhorrence now, as he started up his strange talk. "Ay, ye a greet look' bonny lass…weel, not reet noo! Goo, off w'th ye!"**

**Snarling now, Sin lunged at the fox, and right as he went to sink his teeth into it, the orange blood vanished, its barking laughter echoing in his ears.**

"**Ye got soom greet nervve…bit'n me face!" The fox twirled in the air, his body clearly half dead, half alive. "Ay, ye goot it now? This is a plaace for th' souls…hannin aboot here makes ye'r hear fill w'th death; an' ween neet com's aboot. Th' Greet Spirit 's 'op 'head…if ye daar goo meet yer ma'kr!" Said fox let out another crackling laughter, before running off swinishly as a cat, down to the marshes and swam pools. Sin scoffed and slowly snarled, his lips curling up to show his teeth.**

**Abhorrence looked at the fox as he ran, slowly following after, hesitating before she stepped into the marshes. Sin sat down and shivered, sniffing the air before letting out a solid, sound bark. "Something about that animal doesn't smell right."**

**The leopard snickered, carefully stepping as he tried to cross, head held over the muck. "Ya, ya! It was a little fox, sweetie! Now come on…I cant keep up with it well!"**

**Sin shook his head, then shivered once more, taking a ingle leap up and into the marshy waters, easily bounding past his cat like companion. He knew it was foolish, to follow such a odd smelling thing…but if Abhorrence thought it was okay, then he had no choice but to follow her into his sure doomed fate. At least this way, he'd get bit before she would. Better him, then her, right? **

"**Sin! Sin! I cant smell!" Gargling and spitting out muck, Abhorrence gasped and leapt up, sinking her claws into Sin's backside on a desperate attempt not to sink any deeper. He yelped and bucked, his rear now bleeding as she sank her claws deeper. "Its gone! He's abandoned us to out fate! That damned fox…I'll kill you! I'll rip your throat out, you hear me?!" If he, himself, hadn't been sinking in the swamps, he'd have gladly bit her, or snapped, telling her to shut up…but the truth was, he couldn't smell either. **

**The marsh overtook them, and crackling was the fox's laugh as he dove in after them, paws extending before clashing with the ground under them. It was a thick dome which incased the three of them, bright and full of air.**

"**Follo' me ya great ninny's…ye n't goin' oot th't waay." He chimed, flicking her tail up, before taking off in the direction the dome lights lead, abhorrence right at his heels. Sin sneezed and tried to follow, but his nose wasn't working still, and his aura was, well, it seemed to be shivering every each direction trying to get out. **

**In short…he was clueless as to where to go. Thankfully, Abhorrence's snarls and hisses, and the sound of her loud paws drew him in the direction she was in. "Spirit! Coom out!" The fox screamed, darting out of the dome. **

**Naturally, Abhorrence slammed right into the side of the dome, not being able to stop in time to avoid slipping. She groaned and pawed at her head, hissing with her nose wrinkled up when Sin came trotting over. "You okay?" He asked, sniffing her over in attempt to catch her scent. Nothing. This was all far to strange for him, and all he could do after that was huff, pouting with both his ears pinned flat. **

"**Come closer…" Perking his ears slowly, Sin heard the voice of what sounded like a dragon, very old, raspy, and deep. Though he could not see it, Abhorrence could, very well. "…I know what you ask of me, and I'm afraid I cannot help you." **

**Sin sighed at that statement and inched closer, his paws making loud, echoing sounds in this cave under the marsh. "Then you know of the odd one? The new creature?" **

**The voice seemed to pause, as if it was thinking long and hard about something. "Yes, and no. The creature is neither new, nor old…but something that has lived and died many times. He is a great sea serpent, demon blood feeds his desire and hunger. He cannot he killed, cannot be slain by any weapon you can produce. Only his starvation will lead to his demise…and only by eating others and consuming their bloodline will he live. He will never stop. He will never quit his hunt." **

"**Then how can we stop him? Is there no way at all?" Sin pleaded with the voice, his ears perked and had held high. Again, the voice hesitated, but then it started humming deeply for no real reason. **

**Just as Sin was beginning to loose his patience, the voice spoke up again. "There is one way…but it is not a grantee. I have seen it in the stars, I have heard it on the wind…the great Leviathan hungers for the blood of an immortal." **

**Growling, the wolf immortal snapped his fangs, enraged by the spirit's comment about the horrible creature. "What are you saying?! Feed one of my own kind to that…that…thing?! That monster?! No! Will not have it!" He snarled more, fur standing on end as he bared his fangs at the unseen creature, who only chuckled. **

"**I shall give you a gift, my wayward friend…come back to me, when you have met a creature who has no name. This creature will be a beast of humans sins, a monster of stupidity and arrogance. Bring this nameless creature to me…and I shall show you how to destroy the Leviathan. Now, be gone! Before I loose my temper!" **


	10. Chapter 10

Project, MalfunctionChapter Ten,To Run But Not Hide, Flee Coward

How dreadful it was, to see Tenain just sitting there with that little cat monstrosity. Lilith knew it would only be a matter of time before he left again, and leave her to her own…after all, she now knew Tenain had to have possession of her late husbands precious item…his pendant. She hadn't a clue hot to retrieve it, or where it was, but she'd rather risk him hating her more then to let him leave her again.

"Mother, I'd like it, if you stepped away from me." He whispered in a dark tone, his skin crawling as she pressed her cold hand to his torn back. She'd not leave him, though, and she only grinned, alcohol on her breath.

What an awful day this was…and to think, everything had been going to ell for him; now look what he'd done. Taking his brother away from here was a big mistake, as was leaving…none of this would have happened if it weren't for him. He should have just dealt with everything…dealt with his mother…dealt with the self loathing…

"Don't touch me!" Tenain snapped, getting up rather quickly as Lilith swung her arms around his neck from behind. She put both her hands up and chuckled darkly, setting the empty bottle down on the table. "I'm warning you, mother…you cant control me anymore, you hear? I've had everything taken from me, there's nothing else you could ever do to make it hurt any worse." He snarled threw his teeth, long hair falling over his shoulders and in his face.

She just snickered at his pathetic, boyish actions. "You may look all grown up, but your still mommy's little boy…ha! Cant even save your little lover, can you, son? No, because your only a child. Your no stronger, no smarter…just bigger."

Tenain looked away. Knowing what she said was correct. He was still just a child inside…he hadn't matured yet. If he had, he was sure Tailz would mean nothing to him, and his mother...well, she'd be dead. He'd have killed her in cold blood; to bad for his wishes to be anything but a demon.

"Your right about one thing…I am bigger. Bigger then you." He growled, though even that sounded very weak.

She laughed at him, but waved his silly little threat away, sitting down on the table she'd set her glass on. "Go on then, big man…fix her." she batted him on, eyes narrowed and sharp as she glared with a smirk. He looked down, but then sighed deeply, his entire posture sinking.

Lilith knew that posture anywhere. It was the forfeit posture; the big white flag on the battle field. "Son…I'd love to tell you, you've had a easy life. But I cant. I'd love to tell you you've been blessed. But I cant. I cant even tell you God has been kind…because he hasn't. You are a demon, my son. We feel no love, no heat, no passion unless we're doing harm to others. We know no compassion other then pity, no mercy for out kin…but I will help you this once."

_Listen to me, boy, and listen well_

_For I have a story to tell_

_Your soul is not yours to sell_

_Because we will both be rotting in Hell._

Tenain looked over at her, a disbelieving look in his expression that made her scoff. "I don't care if you don't believe me. Your brother is gone…I have only one son now. Listen, and listen well; you must preserve out clan…you hear me? I am at my end, and your father is dead…you are all that is left." Snickering bitterly, she looked away.

"I'll be damned if my bloodline ends with me and you. I will help you, but only because I desire my kind to continue." she looked Tenain in the eyes now, as he stared, completely dumbfounded.

She then snickered, and looked away, pulling her top up a little to cover her massive amount of cleavage. "You should be thankful…but your not, are you?"

Tenain shook his head slowly, before he scrunched his nose and snarled. "I despise you, mother. I hate you, with very bit of passion in me. If it was not for Tailz, I would not be here…unless it was to kill you. I would be happy never to see your maggot infested face again; but alas, here I stand. What more do you want, mother? I have been kind to you, given more then I should-"

"Shut up, will you! Always about you, isn't it?!" Lilith sneered and stood up, standing directly before her taller son. "You will not talk to me in such a manner…do you hear me, Tannin?!"

_It makes no difference, you will see_

_How good you think you can be_

_Or how well you beg and plea_

_You will fall subject to your misery._

He snarled at her again, and just like that, she slapped him. He kept his eyes down after that, his face tingling from the familiar sensation of her hand. "I am all you've ever had…you hear me? I'm the best you'll ever get in a place like this! You think you're the only one? Look around, Tannin!"

Tenain bit his lip, eyes water a little as he fought back whatever it was urging him to yell and punch her right in the face. "Your pity party's gonna end one day…and you'll wake up to find yourself in a box, closed off from everything that your instincts have told you to do since birth. We are demons! We are the scum of the life chain, the worst shit there is…the vicious, the most hated…we are the ones everyone loves to hate. Why don't you get that?"

It wasn't worth it. How could it be? Tenain sighed softly and reached down, sliding his fingers across Tailz' cheek with rough hands. His mother was only a parasite to him now, but he was not willing to be rid of her.

He would, however, not allow Tailz to wake up in a place like this. He'd have to fix it. Whatever was wrong with her. Lilith would only get in his way…and he knew this, but it was more difficult then he'd ever thought it would be to turn around and treat her the way she'd treated him for so long. What ever happened to all his rage? Where did it all leave to? Tenain sighed heavily, then pulled Tailz' body up to his chest to pick her up as gently as possible.

It would have been easy, to harvest all that anger he'd once held for this pathetic woman not even a month ago…but he'd seen to much today, felt to lost and demon like for his liking. Such rage blinded his sweet brother…what would it do to him, a cold-blooded demon lord? No, he was not a lord yet…

Still, more then ever, he was just a boy. How he yearned for a simple life of a human, evil and cruel as they where. He yearned for angel's blood, for goodness, pureness…but a human body would be enough. At least he would have a chance to avoid this hell.

It was time to end all of this. To let go, to forget what she'd done to him, what everyone else had done…live today, so he could have the hope of being happy tomorrow; besides, he had Tailz to look out for.

_So rest your head, my dear son_

_Be patient, you have more then some_

_Time till your life comes undone_

_Hold your rage, and bite your tongue._

"I'm leaving…mother…" He muttered softly, chilling silver eyes flickering up to meet her own demonic looking ones. She just looked away and nodded, having known he'd be leaving, with or without telling her. "…and I'm not coming back unless it is to seal your fate with my own two hands."

"Yeah, I know." she responded softly, before letting out a hoarse laugh, shooing him away with her hand.

Tenain didn't need to reply, not did he need to respond. He knew where he was going now…to save her soul, or chain it back. That was that…he'd never let Tailz leave him like she was. Lilith didn't even have time to breath, before Tenain was gone again, just like that. She did not watch, she did not give him a fair farewell. When the day came that he'd return to her, she'd be waiting; but until then…she'd shed no tear of remorse that she did not feel for herself.

"Very touching…" Snapping her gaze around, Lilith bared her fangs, hissing gently at the darkened skin of the figure who's so cleverly followed Tenain's trail. He grinned a smug little grin, then licked his teeth, snickering in an almost heartless way.


	11. Chapter 11

Project, MalfunctionChapter Eleven,Of Your Death, Life Will Begin

It was all the beast could do, to leave there as quickly as possible. That awful thing, that awful scentless place! What was back there? What was that thing without a smell? "Abhorrence?! Abby?! Where did you go?!" Barking up a storm, Sin ran about, unable to see or smell. Well, not seeing was normal for him…but not smelling…not hearing anything but his own desperate pleas and cries to an ally who's been lost to him in the middle of everything.

Funny thing was? He didn't even know she was gone, till he'd heard her not respond, not felt her paw touching his pace or neck playfully. Where could she have run off to? Did someone hurt her?

"Abby?! This isn't funny anymore…come out!" Abby, Abby…no matter how many times he cried out for her to come, she did not. Instead, all he got back was silence. Complete and utter silence. It was maddening. It was infuriating! He wanted to bite the life out of whoever stole her form him…

Snarling at the first noise he heard, the wolf immortal lunged back, hearing that damned fox chuckling up a storm again.

_Th' Greet Spitit took us aaway_

_Yer soul is reed to be had_

_Ye thinks yer reel cany_

_But me knoo's its all in yer ehad!_

_We all came fer someth'n_

_But fer what, we'll ne'er tell_

_Well, now we're all goone alone_

_Goone stra't ta th' Spirit's hell!_

Snarling and pulling back his lips, the wolf just glared into the blackness of his vision, slowly following the fox's little voice and laughing barks. It eventually lead him around, though he hadn't a clue where he was now…but the soil was soft, the air was moist…yes, he was out form under that marsh.

A beast without a name…he'd have to ask around for such a creature now that he was out. First thing was first, though; Sin took a sniff of the air, and sighed in a frustrated kind of way.

She'd not been here yet…not even the slightest scent of her did he pick up. Still, he was not willing enough to go back down to that booming voice and that awful crackling laugh…so he pressed onward, aura leaking out again as his muscles relaxed a little. Her scent was bound to come up eventually…she was always scatterbrained like that. Leaving little bits of herself everywhere.

Abhorrence had found her way out of that place long before Sin had even realized she'd gone. That figure watching her…it scent shivers down her spine. She'd heard of that fellow…and he was not a Spirit. No, he was some kind of ancient monster. Very well kept, by the humans of course, and considered to be a God. Whether he was one or not…he was more convincing then herself and Sin…because even now, some of the odd ones, the ones with the painted eyes, they still worship it. Was it a girl, or a boy? She couldn't even tell. The smell was all off…a very sharp smell…sweet, but sharp…

Shaking her head slowly back and forth, she slowly walked forward, a soft sound coming to her ears. She didn't know what it was that was calling to her…but it was luring, enchanting almost.

How could she not stumble forward, paws shivering under her weight? She was not to be expected to stay away…it was impossible, really. Whatever it was, Abhorrence stumbled closer, the soft lullaby ringing in her skull as her heart raced under her fur and bones. Faster and faster it races, as she grew closer to the heavy scent of water and…something else…

"Hello there…" She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing with fuzzy vision what appeared to be a man, no, a beast of some sort, his lovely eyes glowing faintly in the light of the moon. "…here kitty, kitty, kitty…come here, don't be afraid." He called soothingly, holding one hand out, as she stumbled closer, suddenly feeling much smaller then she really was.

Mewing softly, she'd found that she'd lost her voice, and her eyes swam with tears upon hearing his song still though his mouth was not moving. Abhorrence tried to move back from him as he grew closer, but her paws shook in fear or excitement, body frozen as if she was paralyzed. "Are you scared of me, kitten?" He questioned her smoothly, running his hand across the fur on the side of her face with a menacing smile. The leopard just shivered in her fur, unable to even think.

Snarling loudly, Sin kicked up his pace, now at a full blown sprint. Something was wrong, very wrong. It took him no time at all to smell her fear, along with that same scent from before. Sin to was scared, but not of the other being. What would he do to Abhorrence? Kill her, or was it something far more horrible? All Sin could hope was that he made it in time. He hadn't spelt her blood yet, but her fear was rising each second. His legs could move no faster, and he swore his lungs where about to explode…nothing could cause him to stop, however. He was right at them now, and whatever had given him such speed he would later thank, for now he growled and lunged, putting himself between his partner an her attacker, who moved smoothly back upon hearing Sin's approach.

"Who are you…?" Sin growled loudly, ears flat against the back of his head. Abhorrence didn't make a sound and proceeded to collapse, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sin hears her fall, but refused to keep his eyes off this stranger.

The man snickered and reached up, moving his hair away form his horns slowly, despite the threat from this rabid dog before him. "I am Leviathan." He said shortly, seeming not to take much of a liking to Sin at all. This one was very bright, very strict…he'd not be as easy to fool as the female was. Then again, she already reeked of old fear…he'd only had to recreate that lost fear.

"Leviathan…" Sin repeated softly, his blind eyes narrowing with disgust. Even the name pissed him off. The filthy serpent hissed at the sound of his name proudly, though he was still human looking, more or less. "…what do you want with Abby?"

He hummed softly, then shrugged, eyes showing ill-regard for this white eyed nuisance. "What do I want? Why, what any creature ever does…" He grinned softly, but didn't dare step closer, feeling the burning hate the other surly felt by now. "…I wish to fill my every desire, selfishly as I may. I am starving, little puppy. Don't stand in my way, or you'll be the appetizer. Count on that, my friend…two immortals is much more appetizing then only one, drenched in her own filthy fear."

Sin lifted his tail and snarled more at that, hearing Leviathan's amused crackle of a laugh. It was all a game to this sick deranged creature. It was all Sin could do to keep his range in as long as he could. At his wits' end, he lunged, barely mussing the slimy serpent by an inch.

Leviathan, now slunk over on the ground, scales littering his skin, he grinned and slowly turned into what his brother had so feared him to be. "_You had your chance_."

Hearing such dark words hissed towards him, sin's blood ran cold. He flattened his ears and tail in an instant, but kept up his growl, turning to face the monstrosity that was toying with him like a predator plays with his pray. "_Fight with me, little wolf…Fight with your teeth and claws! I riddle with excitement…it only makes me long for your soul even more!_"

Sin growled as the serpent moved his head, biting Sin's rear leg with a rough jerking movement. The wolf immortal just kicked it off, barking and yelping as he tried to break free. His fangs met the serpent demon's face, and with one sniff, he smelt burnt flesh as well as blood. His face, his scales really, where singed for some reason…Sin took advantage of his and clawed as the already damaged scales, making Leviathan read his head back and squeal. That squeal was enough to wake Abhorrence up form her state of unconsciousness; just in time to see Levi bare his teeth deeper into Sin's backend.

The wolf yelped and whined loudly, but kept his claws and teeth fastened to Leviathan's massive body. Abhorrence just stared, then hissed, shivering and staying on the ground.

"_Filthy dog_!" Leviathan hissed, ripping Sin off his face with one sharp movement. He then shook his head and threw Sin's body like a rag doll, seeing it hit the ground, with a thud. Abhorrence gasped and ran over, somehow making her legs work. While he was whining and whimpering loudly, the wolf had the pride of any pureblood, still snarling with his lips pulled back.

Leviathan shook his head again, blood form his wounded face splattering everywhere and in every direction. "_You will regret that_…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Project, MalfunctionChapter Twelve,To Be Useful Or Die, These Ways Are Truth**

**He had no idea why, but this was his duty. Somehow, he felt as thought this was the right thing for him to do. The humans needed him for something, and this was his punishment for the ultimate disgrace of what he used to be. All he could do was lay there eon his metal bed, hands bleeding from fresh cuts made into them. This was surly his punishment, from turning his back on God. He was forsaken by all that he once loved, and still did…he was sure that God no longer loved him, though. No, Abaddon was shunned at his fall, his great smack onto this human infested earth. **

**Was that his name? Abaddon? He couldn't recall anymore…the only name he heard in his ears where his number, his brand, his mark…Zero. Yes, that was his name, now, Zero. **

"**I wish to die…can you kill me, human?" He whispered in a defeated tone, though his eyes still held fire in them; the will to fight, to kill, and cause the destruction that was his name. "I think you cant…that's why you will not."**

**The man standing over him smirked a crooked smirk then scoffed. "I am not merciful, prototype Zero. You are a valuable test subject. You give us a lot of hope for our brilliant future…you're a cunning little creature, but I know you to well." The man, named Jaul, answered with a bitter tone. "We'll soon have more, rest assured. Then, once someone surpasses you, you will be destroyed."**

**Zero didn't change his expression as he stared to one side, messy, bloody blond hair pressed against his head. "Then, I will be sure no one is better then I."**

**Jaul smirked at the experiment's arrogance and defiant stroke of words, knowing that Zero couldn't bare the thought of dying, no matter what he said. So to speak, no matter how many times his body was light on fire, Zero did not die…instead, his natural healing ability made sure that, no matter how hot the flames where, he healed almost instantly. The pain must have been excruciating, but it was all in the name of science, and the survival of the human race. After all, demons, elves, dragons, and other creatures where constantly trying to overthrow the humans. **

"**Come now, Zero…why look so glum? You'll only have to live a bit longer. As we speak, we're hunting down someone that was hot on your trail. An Archangel, from what I understand."**

**Zero bit his tongue, but kept an unchanging expression as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. "An Archangel would have no business with the likes of me, unless it was to damn my soul to hell…so, you must have your information wrong, human. Don't fret, though…it happens." **

**Jaul looked infuriated, but non the less, just kept smirking away, knowing that his most promising prototype's spirit would be fully broken very soon. **

"**It wont be long now…I promise." Tenain whispered into the lifeless ear of his only friend and accomplice, who's life was being sucked away right before his very eyes. A body without a soul did him no good, and while her heart was pumping, her eyes where dull and empty. "You'll be okay, Tailz."**

**He sure did hope she'd be okay, because he didn't think he could handle it if he lost her. He only had two people that he'd die for…her, and his brother. His brother was no longer, but Tenain would be damned if he let Tailz die on him. He had to find her soul…and, to be honest, it was probably still in Leviathan's jaws. That great beast…Tenain would never forgive his brother if she died. **

**Speaking of the creature…where was Leviathan? Tenain made a mistake in leaving when he did. Of only he'd had known he'd need Leviathan. If only he'd known that Tailz would need his bother alive and well…**

**That was about the time he heard a loud, mind splitting squeal. Still carrying the limp body of his girl, Tenain lifted his head and clear his mind, trying to decide where the sound came from. The demon decided that the sound came farther east of him, so he slowly trialed over, smelling blood in he air with each step he moved. It wasn't clear who's blood it was, but Tenain distinctly knew it was blood. There was no other smell that could make his eyes burn like that, and his head spin with fuzzy colors in red. **

"_**You will regret that**_**…" **

**Recognizing the voice, Tenain cleared his throat and set Tailz down near the scene. Last thing he wanted was for Leviathan to have another go at her. "Leviathan!" Tenain called, stepping into the open to see his brother al wound and hissing, glaring at the oversized dog on the ground.**

**No, it was not a dog…but a wolf, and his companion hissed at Tenain and pulled back her lips, fur standing on end at the smell of another demon. "Sin…there's another…what are we to do?"**

**Tenain looked her over with a sense of distain for her assumption, but overall ignored her hostility and stared at Levi, who's might and power towered over his own very easily. "Levi…do you remember me?" He asked slowly, his cold yet unsure silver eyes glowing softly. It hurt him to see his brother like that, but slowly, Leviathan grinned and shrunk once more, human skin darker then he remembered. **

**There was also the off set scar over half his face and down his neck…but Tenain seemed unfazed by it. "Yes…I remember you, Tenain." He muttered grimly, though he was grinning ever still. "Brothers, are we not? No, we aren't. Not anymore, it seems. You traitorous pig…choosing a woman over me."**

**Tenain shook his head, knowing that he wasn't really hurt by that. It was only a way to trick Tenain into guilt, which would make him weak. **

"**Either way…I had your back, dear brother, every day of my life. I always had your back; even now." His laugh was painful to Tenain's ears. "Mother shall never harm you again; do you know why? I killed her! Ha! I did more then you **_**ever **_**could!"**

**Tenain's eyes widened with the realization that his abusive whore of a mother was dead. It did not hurt him, no…all it did was make him angry with Leviathan. How dare him, kill Lilith without Tenain's knowledge! How dare Leviathan kill anyone at all! "You stupid beast!" Tenain yelled, suddenly flipping off the deep end with his anger. "You weren't supposed to be like this! What has made you so hostel and bitter?!"**

**Levi snapped his teeth. "That's right," Leviathan muttered. "…it was supposed to be you, wasn't it? That old woman…she was mistaken." He snickered more and ripped the necklace off his bare chest, dangling it at full arm's length in front of himself. "You haven't the foggiest clue what true anger is, do you? Or, maybe your not demon enough to feel its power. Whatever it is…you are the one who's an insult to our family!" He spat, spitting at Tenain's feet. **

"…**It's a shame, we've come to this." Tenain muttered under his breath, making Leviathan tilt his head in curiosity. What was his brother planning?**


	13. Chapter 13

Project, MalfunctionChapter Thirteen,The Demon, The Immortal, And The Kits

Sin lifted his head a little as he tried to watch the scene before him unfold, his snarling and growling moved to a low hum in the back of his throat. Abhorrence had moved to stand over him, her body shivering and trembling ever still in her terror. She knew she couldn't protect him for long, if both the creatures attacked…but she'd hold them off as well as she could.

"Its okay, Abhorrence…let me protect you." Sin muttered with a low growl, looking up at her as she hissed and bared her fangs at the newcomer and the darker creature at his side, but a few feet away. "I'm strong enough to hold them."

She shook her head and didn't move, tail twitching slowly. Sin smiled warmly at her display of affection for him, but quickly averted his gaze to Tenain, who seemed to be against the enemy he was fighting earlier. Fighting to stand up, Sin slid out form under Abhorrence and limped a bit closer, ears pinned back.

"Enemy of my enemy…are you a friend? Or another enemy?" He whispered darkly, eyes meeting Tenain's for the briefest moment.

Leviathan, who would have no such alliance, lunged then, his human head lowered so that his horns collided roughly with Tenain's chest. The male gasped as the air was knocked out of him and tumbled back, barely able to grab hold of the same horns used to attack. Sin snarled and lunged, but Leviathan hadn't taken his eyes off the wolf, and just that, he reared his head and grabbed Sin's snout; the wolf, who's mouth had been forced shut, had bitten onto his tongue and squealed, blood filling his taste buds.

Tenain pulled Levi's head down more, but it was all in vein as Leviathan pulled sin roughly and slammed the wolf's body into that of his demon brothers. Such a movement knocked both his opponents down, and he hovered over them, having not been injured aside from his face.

Abhorrence lunged however at that faithful moment and knocked the man not his stomach, claws sinking into his back. "Forgot about me, ya, ya?!" He hissed, fitting her entire jaw around his head as she bit down.

For a few moments, all was quiet as she crunched onto his skull, claws ever curling deeper into the flesh on his back. It didn't take them long to figure out it took more then that, to kill something like Leviathan. He snarled with a face covered in dirt and mud, then pushed up, throwing her body off his own. His horns had protected most of his head, but some parts where bleeding and trying to repair themselves.

"I'm tired of playing," Leviathan muttered bitterly, rolling his shoulders back as he whipped his face off. Suddenly, his jaw tightened up then opened, fire spewing out and licking at Sin's fur. The wolf left off Tenain and the demon rolled out of the way just in time, but they both kept moving as Leviathan took aim and flew smoke and ash as well as burning fire.

He grabbed abhorrence's face in his hands and let fire loose on her as well, hearing her yelp and screech in pain, tiring to break free and get out of the heat. He only laughed threw the flames, the fire not effecting his own skin in the least.

"Abby!" Sin skid to a stop and watched in horror as she screeched, her high pitched sound echoing all around his mind. By the time Levi had released her, she was scorched, blackened and fir-less; her limp body fell, and she didn't move again. Tenain watched in absolute horror as his brother took amusement in such torture, anger building up more and more as time passed. Sin's hurt bark and whine where enough to send him over the edge of madness, and it was all he could do to stop himself form killing Leviathan at that very moment.

He was shocked at how easy it was to loose control. Why was it so hard to maintain control, but so easy to loose it? All he knew, was that his anger was fueling his movements, making him numb and yet feel so very alive…

Next thing he saw was complete and utter blackness, and after that, gray eyes peering into his own. What had happened to Levi? To Tailz? To the cat and the dog from before? Where they even real? Was it a dream? Oh God, please let it be just a dream…but alas, he knew it was all to real.

"You passed out." He heard a bleak voice say to him, the voice sounding very tired, very weary…and, the voice matched the eyes of his watched, though he did not know it yet.

All he could think about was Tailz, and if he got her soul back. "Is she…okay…?" He muttered dryly, his voice cracking with pain.

The wolf at his side shook his head, looking grimly over at his burnt friend, his burnt accomplice. The smell was awful, really. It didn't accrue to him that Tenain was speaking of someone else…the only she around seemed to be Abhorrence, so sin had assumed. "No, that creature killed her. I assume she'd never get back up…I couldn't bare to get any closer. My heart was throbbing in my chest…I though it might explode."

Now that Tenain was to his right state of mind to understand things, he sat up slowly and followed the wolf's gaze to the leopard, though the old dog was sightless. He felt bad for the creature, but he was concerned for his own girl, his own demon. She was, really, all he had left.

"There was another with me. A girl. Is she alright, as well?" He asked softly, not wanting to offend the wolf by asking. Sins seemed a little confused, then sighed heavily, knowing what Tenain was speaking of now.

"You and the creature fought well, and after a while, he threw up something onto the ground; I heard it very clearly. After that, he could not breath fire, and his wounds stayed fresh longer from the smell of things…he escaped into the waters…but the blood he'd thrown up sizzles and was no more. I followed the smell back to a dying cat…a mother, with two kittens." Sin paused in his recall of events, looking down to Tenain's smell. "One of them must be ill, however…because it will not move much. The mother called the lively one Himmel, but the sickly one Holle."

Tenain seemed very confused at first, then muttered a swear under his breath and stood up with heist, soon falling flat on his face again. Sin shook his head and trotted over to where he'd fallen, seeming less then amused.

"You where badly hurt…you shouldn't move much. Surly you don't know the cat? She is already dead; only her kittens live. Odd enough, they don't smell like any cat I've ever sniffed-"

Tenain snapped, snarling. "She is not a cat. She's a demon, now take me to her!" He whined and held tightly to his side, vision starting to burr from blood loss.

Sin shook his head, sitting near the demon, who was clawing his way to where he believed Tailz was. "Demons die, and their bodies leave the earth with nothing but a pile of ash and bone. She is not there." He said softly, glancing over in the general direction of Abhorrence. "It is the same with us immortals…our bodies will disappear, and become of the earth. She will not be here for long…if she's still there at all."

Tenain gagged and choked on the air as he whined, trying to fight back tears. "No! She cant be dead! Why…why? I got it back in time, didn't I?!" He started sobbing, all his muscles growing weak as he convulsed in a pathetic heap.

Sin let him finish his screaming and crying before he spoke again, ears flat, but eyes holding no sympathy. "They are your kits." he muttered softly, hoping that he'd not have to repeat himself. Sin knew they where Tenain's…his smell was extraordinary, after all. They had the same blood in them, and it was a wonder that the mother cat had no signs of being impregnated. "She did not say your name…but, of that I am sure they are yours, demon."

Tenain seemed to distraught to even care, and whined and curled up, in all kinds of pain and misery. Why couldn't something come along to take him out of his misery? No! The wolf said that Leviathan had lived…

"What is your name, demon?" Sin asked, feeling no hostility towards this pathetically distraught demon at his paws. He'd seen pain in his long, long life…but this was almost to much. This as a broken man, no, a broken boy who'd lost everything that was ever good in his life. While sin felt no pity, and no remorse…he felt a kinship with this poor beast. Pain was pain, no matter what breed you where. It was what made everyone the same in God's eyes; of that, Sin was certain.

When Tenain did not speak his name, the wolf took it upon himself to move closer, belly to the ground now. "I am called Sin…and I am an immortal."

Tenain sneered painfully, angry and hurting all at once. "How are the kits mine?" This was a question that came up, thought, he didn't really wish to know about. The kits where his own blood, Sin was sure enough of that, and Tenain knew how the might have been his. "We never…I didn't…"

Sin smirked. "You are a demon. You know better then anyone, that demons only need affection to reproduce. While other methods are also useful…to take the feelings and manifest them inside one's own body, for a demon, is to produce an offspring. Much like possession, I always assumed. Didn't you ever learn?" Tenain nodded weakly, letting his anger go for the time being, seeing as how Sin was less then likely to loose his temper, even after such a loss as his own.

"Yes…I know it very well. Supposedly, when the pup is produced…" Tenain sighed. It was the same as his father. While Tenain was formed inside his mother, his father paid the price of allowing him to enter the world. "…She was dead before Leviathan got his teeth into her…"

Sin nodded some, then shook out his fur, picking up Himmel, the darker of the two blue and blond kittens, to place in Tenain's lap. Holle just breathed, his breath deep, yet weak, and wheezing. Sin took note of this, and lowered his ears a little to nudge the smaller kitten. "I hate to say it…but even if she was dead, I believe that creature did get to this one. Or, maybe the mother didn't have enough life to give to both of them…"

Tenain stroked Himmel's fur softly, eyes clouded as he tried to think strait. "Doesn't matter."

Sin frowned, looking in the general direction of the demon lad before him. "You would deny your own offspring?" He questioned, seeming to think that was a simply atrocious idea, no matter what the circumstances

The red head shook his mind clear of the thoughts, slowly standing up as he held Himmel close to his chest protectively. "The weak one will eventually consume the stronger in the hopes of becoming hole…its better, if we leave it. Though it's a shame, I cant see it surviving more then a day." Sin sighed, and nodded. This was true enough…even if Holle could be saved, it would make no difference.

So, they left the kitten there, wheezing and panting and whining because, it simply didn't matter.


	14. Chapter 14

Project, MalfunctionChapter Fourteen,Isolated Determination Break Threw

Pant, pant, pant…it was getting harder and harder to breath. Pant, pant, pant! Run faster, legs! No, no need for that. Humans could never outrun him, anyways. Not that humans where the problem…more or less, it was their dogs, and their little mutations. Pan, pant…it hurts to pant. His chest felt like it was still on fire, and though the burns traveled all along his torso and arms, he ran, and ran, and ran. Who cares if they caught him again, and burnt him again? They would simply do it anyways, wouldn't they?

Yes, they would. So, for the hope of freedom, he ran. He had no idea where he was going, or what he would do once he obtained that freedom…but he ran non the less, as fast and as far as his legs would carry him.

The sound of yipping and barking dogs died down, as did the sound of everything else chasing him. It seemed almost to easy to break away from that awful place…the blond couldn't help but grin, his sharp teeth able to strike fear into the hearts of any possible food source.

"Ha! It feels good to be out…" He muttered, slowing his run to a light jog, then a trot, and eventually a walk. "…How long has it been, I wonder."

Stopping to throw his burnt and battered arms over his head, the man stretched out, letting a small whine escape his throat as he stretched. Who cared how long such a free feeling would last? So long as he was out for a while, he was happy; even if he was in a ripped up white shirt and matching white pants.

He looked like he'd just escaped form a loony house, to be accurate…and his goofy grin didn't help one bit. "Huh?" Looking around, he felt his ears become more alert, eyes narrowing softly.

There was something nearby…he could feel it, and now, he could hear it. It almost sounded like a crying child, but he wasn't exactly sure. He'd heard his share of painful sounds…but whatever it was, as it fell into the pen at the man's feet, let out one of he most miserable sounds he'd ever heard in his life. "Kill…k-kill…" It gasped, wheezing as its piercing yellow and green eyes locked onto that of the blonds'.

"What…the hell?" Zero took a small step away from the mutation as it's ears flew back, pinning to the back of the human like skull it was shaping into. The hands where hoping around like crazy as the bones realigned themselves long, long nail digging into the dirt.

The creature gasped and ached a little as the tail lashed around wildly, fur trailing all the way across its strange body. "Please…please, kill…kill…m-me…"

It was in pain. Zero was not stupid, and even if it was, the fact that it was suffering was apparent. It crawled then rolled onto its back, long nails clawing at its own neck and chest as it flailed, whining loudly. "Hey, hey don't do that!" Zero knelt down quickly, pulling the small hands away from the equally small neck of what would be a child size monster. "I said stop!"

The creature curled and started to cry, the whites of its eyes completely consumed by red now. One shimmering yellow eye rolled into the back of its head, while the green one strayed towards Zero.

"Kill me." It now said calmly, the fur starting to shed as pale human skin swam across its chest and face. Zero knew that he could…but he refused to do so as he held the strange child in his arms. "What is wrong? I told you to kill me." The seriousness of the child's voice made Zero flinch away a little, but he ignored that for now and continued to keep the hands from scratching the flesh.

Zero let out a half annoyed smirk at the kid, seeing it give him a blank stare of anger or something else. "What's with you? One second ago you where in agony…now this?"

The eyes of the thing moved around, the yellow one coming back into view as it let out a painful scream, which was muffled by Zero's 'RO' hand. "It burns! It burns! Get it out…kill me, please!" The kid arched again and started wildly thrashing, causing Zero to wince as his head was hit by the thing's own, ears flying forward before pinning back again.

Darn this wild, crazy kid! It took little over an hour to fully get the thing to stop thrashing like that. Zero was just about to give up when the creature shut both eyes and started to sulk, body growing weak.

There. Pant, pant, pant…such a workout, just to control one small, scrawny, little mutant kid. Eventually, he let the thing go, and it fell to the ground with a small thud, slinking to a position that resembled an animal when it slept, both eyes open again, alert, and watching the air as it moved before them both. It was unlike anything Zero had ever seen…something out of a horror book or something out of a laboratory-

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Zero screamed, pulling his hair as he thought that last thought. The creature slowly looked over at him, both eyes burning with intensity.

The creature pushed itself up, small arms shaking as it tried so desperately to get up on its own. Messy dark hair was ruffled as Zero touched it, trying to pet it like an animal. The, whatever it was, just stayed still, ears slowly flattening to the sides.

"There now…your not so bad, eh?" Zero said softly, feeling himself yawn as the kid shook and fell onto is face. Whatever it was…Zero knew that, now, it was a male, like himself. The creature rolled onto his back and cried softly, letting out a whine and a whimper that caused Zero to sigh. Though most of the kid was still covered in fur, Zero saw him shiver more, and reluctantly took off his torn shirt. "Here."

The kid didn't move as the shirt was thrown over him like a blanket, but instead continued to lay still, wheezing and panting like he couldn't breath, or maybe he just didn't want to.

Whatever caused the kid to do such things, it wasn't normal, and it made Zero suspiciously curious. "What's your name, kiddo?" He asked softly, rubbing his arms as he tried to release some tension on his own muscles.

The creature merely shrugged, the skin around his eyes bubbling, like it was melting off. It was like parts of his body ate at the other parts, or that half of him wasn't compatible with the other half…whatever it was, the tear streaks made scars across his flesh as they leaked down, making him whimper slightly.

"They left me…" He whined, both eyes looking up at Zero desperately. He had never seen such a pathetic excuse of life…ever. He'd thought he had seen it all, till he laid his eyes upon this misshapen creature. "…they left me…" That time, it was more of a snarl, or a growl even, his lips watching as they pulled back like an animal to show his fangs. Zero felt some kinship with that. Many times had everyone been let down or abandoned; it was the sad fact of life.

Only, the kid was young…this was probably his first time to get left like he had. Zero didn't know who'd left him, but he knew what the obvious reason must have been, as did any real survivor who laid eyes on him.

"Why…they hated me…they must have…hated…me…" He started again, tears leaking all down his neck,

Zero glared. "Stop that, right now." He stated firmly, seeing the creature tilt his head up at Zero. "They saw that you where weak, so they cut you out. It was a simple act, made in logic, not with emotions. You look about ready to keel over, so of course they wouldn't risk anything by dragging your half limp body around."

The creature half nodded, half sulked, not wanting to ague with the other anymore. "Will you leave me, too?" He finally asked, seeming to be unsure of the question, even before he asked it.

Zero smiled a little, then gently patted the creature's head. He didn't want to leave him, but, it seemed that he might have to. "I'll tell you what, kiddo." Zero began, standing up with a stretch of his arms. "If you can get up on your own, and prove that you really want to come with me…then, I'll give you all the help you require, but none that is simply an inconvenience. You understand?"

The creature nodded, shakily pushing his body up, exhausted just from using hi arms as a prop to sit up. It was his strain that made him wince, unable to pull his legs under him fast enough to stand. Instead he kept falling back down, over and over. It seemed very hopeless.

Zero saw it in another light, though. This creature, either really wanted to live, or really wanted to come with him…either way, his eagerness was perfection in Zero's eyes, and it was the real decider on whether the kid went or not.

Carefully pulling his arm, Zero tugged the weak male to his feet, seeing his two colored eyes race to meet his own. "Relax…your coming with me." He said, smiling more when the creature nodded, at first not understanding. Lucky for him, the ked was much light enough to carry easily on his back, and Zero as much strong enough to do just that. It wouldn't take long, with his eagerness, to grow some muscles…

Then, Zero wouldn't have to carry him, anywhere. The kid could run along with the best of them, and Zero, well, he'd be happy for the company on his aimless travels.


	15. Chapter 15

Project, MalfunctionChapter Fifteen,Gaining the Losers Winnings

It burnt, deep inside his throat. Like something was ripping threw him, making him weaker and weaker…it made his body tremble; it made him cold. "Damn." Leviathan hissed, baring his teeth at his reflection. His emeralds eyes narrowed at the sight of blood dripping past his lips, dripping slowly towards the rippling waters.

They came so close to killing him…no! Tenain came so close. It was all his brother's fault. He had always been the source of every problem he ever had, the source of every discomfort, every pain.

"Its all his fault…" He hissed again, clutching his chest as he threw up into the water again. He'd been doing this for about an hour now…every ounce of strength in his was sued to push every last drop of the normally toxic dragon's blood out of his body. It was an awful feeling, to be loosing so much energy. "…its always been his fault…" Levi growled in frustration and suddenly grabbed the pendant that dangled form his neck, slamming it against the ground with a sneer.

"_May this protect you, young demon, and serve as a shield…and help you well, for, it is easiest for you, to be steered down the road of temptation, he who so longs to be loved and accepted. Resistance shall be yours, only when you are ready to accept, and love yourself above all others." _

That old woman…her face in his mind was very vague. "Resistance …resistance…resist from what?!" He screamed, slamming the pendant against the ground over and over.

Reaching up to feel his horns, Levi sighed in attempt to calm himself, unable to think strait with such a chaotic mind. He was a demon; he loved the feeling of being a demon…he loved it, for the power, for the self assurance…but, there he sat, weak, distressed. Why? All because he'd lost some blood that was not his in the first place? Rubbing his face now, Leviathan lifted the pendant up, cool green eyes narrowed and weak looking.

"What should I resist?" He asked himself calmly, weakly, like he was on the brink of death. Is that what he should resist? Death? No, that was to simple…should he resist being a demon? No, how could he avoid being who he was?

"Who, not what." Snapping his head around, Leviathan stumbled to his feet, bare tanned skin wet, bloody and stained in the acid like fluids he'd been spitting up.

Before him was the most beautiful of creatures, very calm looking, very collected. It was a female, yes…but Leviathan did not trust her. Still, trust or not, she slowly walked closer, pretty blood shot eyes narrowed, lifeless looking. On her body was a plain white shirt, plane white shorts; her hair, oddly enough, seemed to be cut very shirt on one side, while the other, was very long. N the side with the short hair, she seemed to be bleeding from her face…three, no, five jagged lines had been sliced over her eye, marking her as a Norman numeral 'III'. Her hair, which was pinned away from her face with bits of ripped off fabric, was a deep color of auburn, almost orange in he light. Sleek, but a little blood treated. Feet bare, skin tan, but not dark…she slowly stepped closer, showing no emotion at all.

"The question. You are a demon, this is your breed…however, it does not make who you are." She muttered blankly, stopping only when he stood, baring his teeth at her in a venomous way. "Will you attack me, demon, Leviathan? I wish only to help in return for protection…can you protect me?"

Leviathan grinned softly, eyes narrowed. "I would devour you, body and soul…" He muttered darkly, stepping closer with confidence.

"You will do no such thing." She replied quickly, raising one of her hands so that her palm was open towards him. Almost instantly, he was thrown back, body crashing into the water he had once been snarling and hissing at. "You see…as you are, you are no stronger then a baby demon. Appearance, means nothing. I know your insides, better then you known them yourself." she said with a distinct air of dryness in her tone, honestly not caring either which way.

Leviathan sat up in the shallow end, whipping his face clean of mud and water. "Then, why do you need my help, if your so much stronger then I?" He asked in an annoyed way, feeling every inch of him begging to eat something, anything…

"Because I can make you stronger…" She whispered, stepping closer again as she outstretched her other hand, this time, helping him up out of the water. "…the humans have made me ill, me and some others…I was looking for my accomplice, but he ran to fast in a different direction. We got separated…we where the only two who got out, but I'm sure he'll be caught soon." she narrowed her blank eyes.

What on earth was she? Leviathan looked her over, this time, out of more curiosity then hunger. At first, she seemed like a normal human girl…but, that car on her face…what was that about?

"It is my human brand." She muttered to his wordless question, eyes lifting to meet his own.

His gaze turned from curiosity to amusement, the smirk growing on his flawless face. "You can read minds." he mused softly, seeing her nod, but not actually answer. This was wonderful…Leviathan knew there where mind readers out there, but he'd never actually met one. She could be very useful to him…more so, then he himself probably knew at first glance. "What is your name?" He asked after a moment or so, smirking even more so his teeth where showing.

"I am Three. Or, that is my number." she subconsciously reached up, fingers running across her cuts so that blood was smeared across her nose towards her other cheek. "Myself and five others are human research experiments."

Leviathan ignored the last part, slowly slipping the scratched up pendant around his neck. "Yeah, yeah…so, how you going to make me stronger?" He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Three also narrowed her eyes, clearly un-amused by his abrupt approach to the issue at hand. It was obvious that Leviathan now wanted to kill his brother…but, it was also apparently that he did not yet possess that strength. Three knew it would take some time. Leviathan, did not appear to be a patient man…

"Have some restraint…you are not yet mentally capable of grasping the importance of waiting, but I implore you, wait anyways. The right time will come…your brother, Tannin…he is also a ticking time bomb." Three said calmly, walking past him to look into the water.

Leviathan turned as well, looking towards the strange girl with cocky smirk. "Yeah? What about it? Are we supposed to just wait around till he snaps or something?" He asked, clearly un-keen to the idea.

"No." she turned to face Leviathan, expression as blank as her eyes always seemed to stay. "Your brother will be forced to snap."

Leviathan watched s Three took four steps back, then turned, walking towards Levi's right. The demon lifted a curious brow, but non the less, walked after her, his own bare feet throbbing as they stepped over many harmful things. "Forced, you say? By whom? When?" Leviathan licked his lips, eyes darkening at the very thought of making his brother pay for his betrayal.

"You will be the one who destroys his most beloved item." She muttered dryly, seeming to think nothing of such a cold hearted and conniving plan. Three, after all, was used to being around humans. Such things came naturally to them.

The demon shook his head, letting out a crackled laugh at what he thought was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said. "You are mistaken, Three! I have already killed his beloved Tailz." He murmured with great glee and pride, following a half step behind her in what appeared to be mutual respect. "She was the only thing besides me he ever loved…ever."

Three was not amused. "You fool. What does he keep closest to his heart? What ever he keeps there…is his most precious…"


	16. Chapter 16

Project, MalfunctionChapter Sixteen,Free Is Restrained To The Wealthy

The two eyes of his newest friend where freaking him out…not to mention, the kid had been talking to himself for about an hour now. If he hadn't been such a weirdo himself, Zero would be very tempted to leave him there. Though, something about this child was very…unnerving for him. It was obvious he was some sort of monster, but where did he come from? Why was he still alive, after his body had rejected itself so much? It was a miracle, surly it was.

"What's your name, kiddo?" He asked for the second time, lifting a curious brow as the kid, who was drawing the knife up to his head, shrugged. The knife ran smoothly threw his hair, cutting close to the dark roots.

The nameless kid shook off the knife, dipped it into the cool water, then again ran it across his head, making his hair short, very short, but not quite bald. He had a hard time in some parts, but that was mostly because of the two small nubs that where forming over the right and left side of his head. "Never asked." He muttered, shaking the knife off again after he'd cleared more hair from his head.

Zero smirked, seeing the knife clink against the nubs, which where hard, almost like bone. The kid apparently had many of these hard places on him, and there where placed as black smudges in his skin against his jaw, and all his joints. Zero had no idea why they where placed like this, but whatever the reason, they weren't as districting as his eyes.

"They left…yeah, they left…I know…no, they didn't…but they did. No choice…there's always a choice." He muttered to himself softly, making Zero lift a curious brow.

There he went, talking to himself again. Zero smiled a little at the fact that he was at least doing physically better…but soon frowned.

"Kill them…no, they didn't have a choice…they chose, they deserve to die for leaving us…" Zero frowned more as the nameless boy kept rambling about such things, the knife in his hands loosely falling from his fingertips. "Kill the one they love more…no, he did nothing wrong…the love him more; they love him, so much more…no, no they cant…"

Zero stood, then gently placed his hand on top the child's head, making him look up. The child's yellow eye was crying, but the green one was burning with intense, burning anger. He frowned more, then narrowed his own bloodshot eyes, taking the knife away from him.

"You must never hate those who hurt you." Zero stated firmly, feeling his own heart start throbbing from the very thought. "We must always forgive, less we, ourselves, be condemned."

Tenain rubbed his head softly, torn inside and out by immense pain and loss. He choked a little, crying to himself and only himself. His brother was a monster, a rotten, filthy demon…he held no remorse for what he did so Tailz, to the mother he had loved…to Tenain…how could he kill his only brother? How could Tenain strive to kill his brother now? His deep silver eyes glared at the wolf before him, who shrank away with flattened ears.

How could the wolf, Sin, not be feeling so much anger towards the serpent demon? How could he be so utterly calm? Tenain wanted to rip at Leviathan's heart…make him feel what he was feeling now.

_Look at myself now…I want to make him hurt, I want to make him feel as I feel, and become some kind of worse monster then now. To bask in the regret of his decisions…am I no better then him? What is this feeling inside me? No, I know what this is; I've felt it so many times. _

_This…this is anger. This is my blood, boiling like the hottest water, but never evaporating. Instead, it is filling my veins with the fumes of hate and pain. It makes my heart race, it makes my mind stimulated, and it makes me stronger; it feeds me like a mother feeds their child. I am a demon, and this, this is my fire. This is my hell, and my home…this is where I am safest; but, if this is true…why am I still hurting? Why am I not happy now, when the demon inside me is so wild with everything it was born to be?_

_This amulet is heavy in my heart. Father…would you be proud of me? Would you expect more of me, then this? _

_I am a demon. This fire is my safety. This fire is my life. My mind. My body…this fire, it is my very soul. It eats me alive, and replaces me with something new. That wolf can see it, as my vision blurs, and my mind runs black. I am a demon. I am nothing more then that, no matter how hard I try to change that. _

_I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon. I am a demon…aren't I?_

_I don't want to slip into myself, to loose my mind, to loose my…my soul…no, I don't have one. My only soul, is that fire inside me. I never wanted this, I never wanted this! Levi and myself, why were we born demons? No, he is a demon, but not me! Not me! God, God if you can hear me…I don't want to be a demon! No, being a demon doesn't bother me…I don't, I don't…_

_I don't want to die. That's it…I don't want to die a demon. I want to live forever, I want to have what the humans have; I want salvation, I want a soul that is not torched in the fire inside my blood. I don't want to die! _

Carefully petting the head of the newly cut child, Zero slid his fingers around the horns that poked from the skin, taking the knife and sliding it easily over the hair he had missed. "They left you, yes…maybe they loved the other more, maybe they are wrong…but you must never kill someone for that reason alone; because now you are a murderer, and your own sin will weigh you down."

The child hummed in acceptance for the explanation, his green eyes sliding shut. "My name…I remember my name…" He whispered, looking up at Zero with a watery yellow orb.

"Keep that name close to your heart." Zero said softly, stroking the cleanly cut head like he, himself, was the proud brother of the lad. "Because it will no longer be your name. That part of you, should be left where it was. Start anew, and never let that name bite your tongue."

The child didn't quite understand, but nodded all the same, his green eye never daring to open again after that. He listened to Zero, and looked again, a small smile gracing his childish lips and face. His legs where starting to ach form the way he sat, but he ignored that for now, his body hunching form the weakness inside him. It was okay, even if he was weak…he wanted to be like Zero; very smart, and very just…very strong

_I don't understand…why are we forced this only option? Why are we forced to become a demon, even though it is our hearts desire to be pure and in the graces that e are so tempted with? _

_If only it was possible to make deals with God. If only I didn't have to be a demon, of only I had a choice…no! No, it burns, but it's a good burning, like something that you know, deep inside, you deserve. I wanted to die, not long ago. Why does it feel like such a distant me? How could I ever wish for my death? It makes sense…the only reason all this is happening, is because I deserve it. What evil have I done?! Is it because I am a demon, God? I don't want to die like this…why must I burn?! _

_They want to hurt me…they want to watch me as I scream, see what makes me tick. I hate them…they think they're so much better then me. I don't care about the power, I don't care about the strength…I will kill Leviathan, because he will hurt me if I do not. Because he wants to hurt me. To watch me scream. He wants to hurt me…_

_This fire, it is safe. I'm in pain, but its okay…its normal, its all in the making of my being. I was meant to hurt, to inflict pain. He was born of the same fire as me…my sweet little brother…my filthy, ugly brother. We where both born of the fire. _

_God! Can you hear me? You've never looked out for me. Everything good I've ever had, was ripped away…what makes the others so much more worthy of your so called love? What is wrong with me, that you could not love me, too? Hypocritical nonsense…you do not love everyone. Look! You have turned your back on me! Forsaken me, and for what? Amusement? Why did you let things turn out like this?! _

_It doesn't matter…the fire is hot, much hotter then it ever was. The immortal has fled form me…the kit form my love is gone with him. The wolf has my child; will you forsake my offspring, as well, God?! Will you let him fall into darkness?! _

_This is it…by my name, Tannin…God, I don't want your fake love._


End file.
